Początek Końca
Część 1. "Powrót" Akt 1. "Pułapka" Rozdział 1. "Wpadka" Dotarliśmy do domniemanej kryjówki. Na miejscu nie zastaliśmy nikogo. To była zwykła ruina. - Chłopaki, jesteście pewni, że to właściwe miejsce? - No tak. Akamaru nigdy się nie myli. - Moje robaki tak samo. Spróbuj użyć Byakugan'a. Może to pomoże? - Byakugan! Uważnie rozglądnęłam się po okolicy. Nie widziałam nikogo, oprócz naszej trójki. - Pusto. - Tylko jak to możliwe? To musi być tutaj. Jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez wybuchową notkę na kunai'u. Cudem odskoczyliśmy od epicentrum wybuchu. Szybko namierzyliśmy miejsce, skąd nadleciał kunai, lecz nic nie znaleźliśmy. Wtedy nadleciała druga i trzecia. Skakaliśmy, unikając kolejnych kunai'ów. Wkrótce ostrzał ustał. Pomyśleliśmy, że zdobyliśmy chociażby najmniejszą chwilkę wytchnienia. Wtedy, usłyszałam kroki, które zbliżały się w moją stronę. Zwinnie uniknęłam ich i zeskoczyłam do reszty. Znów spojrzałam przez Byakugan'a, ale nadal nic nie widziałam. Akamaru i robaki Shino zaczęły się dziwnie zachowywać. Wtedy poczułam uderzenie w okolicy kręgosłupa. Nie był to śmiertelny cios, ale wystarczył, aby mnie unieruchomić. Padłam na ziemię i mogłam tylko obserwować całe zamieszanie. Chłopaki jeszcze próbowali walczyć, ale też polegli. Leżeliśmy w trójkę na podłodze. Zanim padł, Kiba kazał swojemu psu zawiadomić Godaime o losie jaki ich spotkał. Akamaru wymknął się w całym zamieszaniu i zanim walka dobiegła końca, był już kilkaset metrów od pola bitwy. Napastnicy zrezygnowali z kamuflażu i stanęli przed nami. Przed szereg wyszedł odziany w szary strój ninja z Ukrytej Wioski Mgły. - Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino i Inuzuka Kiba. Skreślcie tę trójkę z listy! Następnie zwrócił się bezpośrednio do mnie. - Jesteś bardzo ładna. Teraz wiem, dlaczego tylko wasza drużyna wystarczy do zwabienia Jinchuuriki. - Wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie zaśmiał się donośnie, a reszta zawtórowała mu śmiechem. Wiedziałam, że chodzi o niego, ale nie mogłam się domyślić do czego im był potrzebny. - Dobra chłopaki! Zabierajmy naszą zdobycz i ruszajmy do wioski! Wybuchły śmiechy i zachwyty. Podnieśli nas i skierowaliśmy się w stronę, w którą miała leżeć Ukryta Wioska Mgły. Miałam nadzieję, że mój ukochany przyjdzie nas uratować. Z drugiej strony, nie chciałam, aby wpakował się w pułapkę. Rozdział 2. "Powrót Bohaterów" Już nie mogłem się doczekać. W końcu to już dwa lata. Pod okiem Ero-Sennin'a poprawiłem swoje zdolności. Teraz byliśmy w drodze powrotnej do Konohy. Cieszyłem się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. A zwłaszcza z tą jedną, której oczy były białe jak perły, a włosy granatowe jak nocne niebo. - Ej, Naruto! - O co chodzi? - Gdzie się tak śpieszysz? - Jak to gdzie?! Do wioski, dattebayo! - A wiesz, że nawet w poprzednim tempie dotrzemy tam najpóźniej jutro rano? - No wiem, ale nie mogę się doczekać! - Wierzę ci na słowo. Na twarzy Ero-Sennin'a zagościł mały uśmiech. Dokładnie tak jak mówił, dotarliśmy do wioski następnego ranka. - Ej, Kotetsu. - Co znowu? Już prawie spałem. - Spójrz tam. Czy to nie on? - A może... Spokojnie wszedłem do wioski i pierwsze co zrobiłem, to wybrałem się na ramen do Ichiraku. - Trzeba powiadomić Godaime! - To ty idź. Ja spróbuję się zdrzemnąć. Kilka godzin później, w wiosce już prawie każdy wiedział o powrocie Nieprzewidywalnego Ninja. Jednak nikt go nie widział. Sakura, gdy dowiedziała się o powrocie przyjaciela, wpadła na pomysł, gdzie może się on znajdować. I faktycznie. Znalazła go jedzącego ramen u Ichiraku. - N-naruto? Czy to ty? - Sakura-chan! Siadaj! - Tak, to zdecydowanie ty. Kiedy wróciłeś? - Dzisiaj rano. A co? - Po prostu nikt cię nie widział. Nagle przyszła Ayame i słysząc rozmowę, wyjaśniła całą sprawę. - To dlatego, że cały czas był u nas. Zajadał ramen czasami robiąc przerwy i opowiadając jakąś ciekawą historię, która przytrafiła mu się podczas treningu z panem Jiraiy'ą. Tymczasem do pokoju Hokage wbiegła Shizune. - Tsunade-sama! - Shizune! Co się stało?! - Znaleźliśmy rannego Akamaru niedaleko wioski! - Co?! Natychmiast sprowadź do szpitala Hanę i Tsumę! Musimy się dowiedzieć co się stało! - Tak jest! Shizune opuściła gabinet, a po chwili Tsunade udała się do szpitala. Na miejscu czekały już członkinie klanu Inuzuka. - Jaki jest jego stan? - Nic mu nie grozi. Jest po prostu strasznie wyczerpany. - Gdzie jest Kiba? - To o niego się martwię. Nigdy nie zostawiał Akamaru samego. - Musimy zakładać, że misja, na którą zostali wysłani zakończyła się porażką. W tym momencie z sali wyszedł Kuromaru. - I co? - Drużyna ósma została pojmana, przez ninja z wioski mgły. Są zabierani do miejsca, w którym znajduje się Ukryta Wioska Mgły. - Shizune! Natychmiast wezwij tu Sakurę! Musimy opracować plan i zebrać drużynę. - Niech Naruto się tym zajmie. - Czyli już wrócił? - Hai. - Shizune, jego też przyprowadź. Rozdział 3. "Zmiany" Naruto i Sakura stawili się w szpitalu. - Obaa-chan! Tak długo cię nie widziałem! - Idioto! Miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać! - powiedziała Tsunade po czym nabiła mu sporego guza na przywitanie. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. - Nie musiałaś uderzyć, aż tak mocno... - Przepraszam za niego. W jakiej sprawie nas wezwałaś i co robi tu siostra Kiby? - Godzinę temu znaleźliśmy rannego Akamaru w pobliżu wioski. Kuromaru powiedział, że drużyna ósma została porwana przez ninja mgły. - Ale dlaczego?! - Tego nie wiemy. Gdy dotrze reszta zespołu, to przedstawię wam misję. Po kilku minutach dotarł Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen i Lee. Z typowym dla siebie spóźnieniem, przybył także Kakashi. - Cześć Naruto! Ale podrosłeś! - Tak. Ty za to w ogóle się nie zmieniłeś Kakashi-sensei. Ciągle jesteś spóźnialski. - Nie jestem spóźnialski, tylko mam wyjątkowe wyczucie czasu. - Skoro wszyscy są, to możemy zaczynać. Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura i Uzumaki Naruto! Pod dowództwem Hatake Kakashi'ego, otrzymujecie misję rangi S! Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie Ukrytej Wioski Mgły, uratowanie drużyny ósmej i zebranie informacji o planach ukrytej mgły! - Hai! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy i wyszli do domów przygotować się do długiej podróży. Zebrali się godzinę później przed główną bramą i obrali za cel ostatnią znaną lokalizację Ukrytej Wioski Mgły. Naruto już po pierwszych kilku godzinach podróży dostrzegł, że Neji i TenTen cały czas idą obok siebie, czasami uśmiechając się i przytulając. Przy ognisku, które rozpalili wieczorem, po całym dniu podróży, Naruto postanowił zapytać się ich czy są parą. Zastał ich w bardzo niekomfortowej sytuacji. Akurat się całowali. - Chwila! Czy wy jesteście parą?! Lecz zamiast odpowiedzi dostał guza od TenTen, w miejscu, gdzie poprzednio nabiła go Tsunade. - Jeszcze głośniej nie mogłeś krzyczeć!? - TenTen. Po pierwsze, chyba nie musimy tego kryć. A po drugie. Nie musiałaś od razu wywoływać u niego braku przytomności! - No przepraszam. Naruto, żyjesz? - Sprawdź czy oddycha. - No tak. Może śpi? - Nawet Naruto, nie potrafi tak szybko zasnąć. Skoczę po wodę do strumyka. - Poszedł? - Jeszcze nie. Już. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Gdyby nie ja, to już byś leżał na tamtym drzewie. - No wiem, ale to nie moja wina, że jesteście nieostrożni. - Ja ci zaraz pokaże, kto jest nieostrożny. Cicho, wraca. - Mam wodę. Neji polał Naruto wodą. Blondyn po chwili podskoczył i usiadł obok dwójki. - Następnym razem, ja się tobą zajmę, a ty wylądujesz na drzewie. Rozumiesz? - H-hai. Właściwie, to jak długo jesteście razem? - Nie twoja sprawa. - Chłopaki, a może już pójdziemy spać? Jutro znowu czeka nas podróż. - Masz rację. Cała trójka wczołgała się do namiotu i zasnęła. Rozdział 4. "Rozdzielenie" Gdy drużyna wstała, wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Po godzinnym marszu opuścili tereny Kraju Ognia i wtargnęli na terytorium, które podlegało Raikage. Jednak to nie Ukryta Wioska Chmur była celem ich podróży. Według mapy, którą zabrał Kakashi, wieczorem powinni już być w pobliżu Ukrytej Wioski Mgły. Dwie godziny przed zachodem słońca rozbili obóz na skraju lasu tak, aby był niewidoczny z równiny. Aby jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć ryzyko wykrycia, zamiast stawiania namiotów, rozwiesili małe namioty nadrzewne. Wszyscy zasnęli. Jednak TenTen obudziła się w środku nocy i postanowiła wyjść. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyła Naruto, który medytował na jednej z gałęzi. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna mu przerywać, ale blondyn odezwał się pierwszy. - Nie możesz spać? - Nie myślałam, że ktoś oprócz mnie wpadnie na taki pomysł. - Gdzie idziesz? - Jak ty to robisz? Siedzisz odwrócony do mnie plecami i wiesz co... - TenTen. - Tak? - Jak się zmieniła Hinata? - Dlaczego pytasz? - Po prostu. - Wyrosła. Jest teraz prawie tak wysoka jak ty. I wydaje mi się, że stała się bardziej śmiała. Dodatkowo wyładniała przez te dwa i pół roku. - Fajnie. A cała reszta? - Są silniejsi. Dzięki tobie. Gdy odszedłeś, każdy wziął się za trening, aby móc ci spojrzeć w oczy, kiedy wrócisz. Zwłaszcza Hinata. - Cieszy mnie to. Szkoda, że Sasuke tu nie ma. Nie odpowiedziałaś mi jeszcze na pytanie. - Tak, nie mogę zasnąć. - Chodź. Usiądź obok mnie. - Nadal chcesz wiedzieć, ile jesteśmy razem? - Nie. Tylko żartowałem. To wasze prywatne sprawy i jak powiedział Neji, nic mi do tego. - Naprawdę wydoroślałeś. - Szkoda, że ja nie mam nikogo takiego. - odparł blondyn wzdychając. - Co masz na myśli? - Jak to co? Żałuję, że nie mam dziewczyny, dattebayo. - Myślę, że masz i wie o tym cała wioska, oprócz ciebie. - Nani?! Kim ona jest? - Na pewno, nie siedzi koło ciebie. - odpowiedziała TenTen uśmiechając się lekko. - To już zdążyłem zauważyć. Chodźmy już spać. Jutro może nas czekać ciężka walka. Oboje wrócili do namiotów i zapadli w sen. Następnego ranka, wyruszyli do wielkiej twierdzy, która wznosiła się po drugiej stronie równiny. Szli w równych odstępach, uważając na pułapki. Nagle podłoga, na której stali Naruto, Neji i TenTen, zawaliła się. a trójka przyjaciół spadła w dół do dziwnego pomieszczenia. - Jesteście cali?! - Tak! Nic nam nie jest! Idźcie dalej, a my spróbujemy poszukać wyjścia! Rozdział 5. "Drużyna Ósma" Hinata ocknęła się w małym pokoju. Całe pomieszczenie było zaciemnione, a jedynymi źródłami światła, były dwie lampy na suficie. Ściany były poplamione krwią, śladami po poprzednich przesłuchaniach. Razem z nią w pokoju leżał nieprzytomny Shino i na wpół martwy Kiba. Nagle drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Wszedł przez nie mężczyzna, który doprowadził ich do takiego stanu. - Witajcie. Mam nadzieję, że się nie nudziliście pod moją nieobecność. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko lekkie trzaski lamp na suficie i ciężki oddech Kiby. Podszedł do stołu i zaczął wybierać narzędzia. Mimo, iż Shino i Kiba, byli katowani bez przerwy, to ona była cała. Jednak czuła, że za chwilę może się to zmienić. - Słuchaj kruszynko. Odpowiedz na moje pytania, a nic ci się nie stanie. Jednak jeśli odmówisz współpracy, to mogę wyciągnąć odpowiedzi siłą! Dobrze. Pierwsze pytanie. Gdzie jest Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego? - K-k-kto? - Nie pogrywaj ze mną! Gdzie jest ten, którego zwą Uzumaki Naruto! - N-n-nie w-w-wiem. - Kłamiesz! Hinata poczuła straszliwy ból w okolicach brzucha. Potem następne uderzenie. I jeszcze jedno. - Ponawiam pytanie. Gdzie jest Uzumaki Naruto? Nie mamy zamiaru mu nic zrobić. Tylko go zabijemy. Nic wielkiego, Usłyszawszy zamiary swoich przeciwników zamarła. Mówił o zabijaniu ludzi z taką łatwością. Uczucie strachu zostało zastąpione przez wstręt, do osoby, która stała przed Hinatą. - Czyli nie będziesz rozmawiała co? Czekaj. Mam na ciebie sposób. Odsunął się od granatowowłosej dziewczyny i podszedł do stołu. Wziął z niego tylko mały nóż. Podszedł do niej i syknął stojąc za jej plecami. - Jestem bardzo ciekaw, jak będziesz wyglądała BEZ, tej ładnej bluzy. - mówiąc to wykonał szybki ruch nożem rozcinając wierzchnie odzienie Hinaty. Bluza spadła na podłogę. - Ta bluzka też zbyt dużo zasłania. Pozbądźmy się i jej! - Teraz poczuła lekkie draśnięcie na plecach, co oznaczało, że została w samej bieliźnie. Chwilę później poczuła chłód na nogach i zobaczyła swoje spodnie, leżące metr dalej. - I co. Mam kontynuować, czy powiesz mi w końcu co chcę wiedzieć? Hinata nie znała odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, więc tylko cicho załkała. Z jej oka uleciała łza. Napastnik wziął zamach i już miał pozbawić dziewczynę resztek godności (i ubrań rzecz jasna), gdy nagle nadleciał kunai. Trafił go ramię, w którym trzymał nóż, wypuszczając go kilka centymetrów przy staniku dziewczyny. Hinata szybko podniosła wzrok i oniemiała. W dziurze, która przed chwilą powstała, znajdowały się trzy postacie. Jedna o perłowych oczach, takie jak jej. Druga z dwoma kucykami i zwojem w ręku. A trzecia z czerwonymi, kocimi źrenicami o krwistoczerwonej barwie. - Wybacz za spóźnienie Hinata-chan. Teraz wszystko już w porządku. - Nareszcie się pojawiłeś. Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata poczuła mieszaninę szczęścia i wstydu. Może i chciała, aby jej ukochany przyszedł ją uratować, ale fakt faktem, granatowowłosa dziewczyna była w samej bieliźnie! Jednak Jinchuuriki nie zwracał uwagi na jej ciało. Utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z dziewczyną, w przeciwieństwie do jej kuzyna, który oberwał po głowie od TenTen. - Zaraz za to zapłacisz, dattebayo! Rozdział 6. "W Tunelach" - I co teraz? Błąkamy się po tych tunelach już z godzinę. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Neji ma rację. Póki on jest, nic ci się nie stanie. -'' 'Faktycznie dorósł. Już nie jest tak nieokrzesany jak kiedyś. Może wtedy podczas egzaminu na chuunin'a miał rację? Może ludzie faktycznie potrafią się zmieniać?' Naruto, Neji i TenTen kluczyli starymi katakumbami twierdzy. Wyjścia nadal nie było widać. - Zostawcie mnie!' '''- Co jest?! Co się dzieje? - Jakieś robaki tu latają! - Chwila. Robaki powiadasz? Przecież to robaki Shino. - Czyli i właściciel, musi być gdzieś w pobliżu. - Chodźmy za nimi. Może doprowadzą nas do Shino i reszty. Przyjaciele zgodnie ruszyli w kierunku, w którym leciały Kikaichuu. Dotarli do małego pomieszczenia. Zostali zasypani wrogimi kunai'ami. Następnie poleciały wybuchowe notki. - Kaiten! - Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Rasengan! Ogromna ilość chakry, którą uwolnił Naruto, zwaliła Neji'ego, który miał aktywowanego Byakugan'a, z nóg. Po kilku minutach ocknął się, z głową na kolanach TenTen. - C-co się stało? - To moja wina. Mogłem cię ostrzec. - Nic się nie stało. Ruszajmy dalej. Musimy ich odnaleźć. Po kilku minutach marszu, usłyszeli głośny krzyk. Należał do Hinaty. Szybko skierowali się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Dotarli do małego wyłomu. Zaraz pod ścianą leżał nieprzytomny Shino. Trochę dalej dostrzegli zmasakrowanego Kibę. Po przeciwległej stronie pokoju, wisiała dziewczyna o perłowych oczach i granatowych włosach. Za nią stał dziwny człowiek trzymający w ręku nóż. Po chwili pocięta bluza Hinaty spadła na podłogę. Następnie bluzka i spodnie. Naruto dostrzegł kątem oka, jak TenTen nabija Neji'emu guza, za wpatrywanie się we własną siostrę. Blondyn z chęcią by mu poprawił, ale nie było czasu. Wiedział, że zaraz na podłogę spadnie reszta ubrań Hinaty. Naruto wyciągnął kunai i rzucił nim w przeciwnika, który trafiony upuścił nóż. - Wybacz za spóźnienie Hinata-chan. Teraz wszystko już jest w porządku. - Nareszcie się pojawiłeś. Uzumaki Naruto. Niebieskooki blondyn zobaczył rumieńce na twarzy Hinaty, ale tylko uśmiechnął się w duszy, aby po chwili spoważnieć.'' -'' 'Zaraz za to zapłacisz, dattebayo!' Rozdział 7. "Cholerny Lis" Naruto zeskoczył do pokoju. - Neji, TenTen zajmijcie się nimi. Ja mam z kimś do pogadania. - No dajesz! Pokaż na co cię sta... Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Naruto był tuż przy nim. Zadał mu potężny cios, a przeciwnik odleciał. Przebił ścianę i wpadł do ogromnej komnaty. Idąc za ciosem, próbował kopnąć przeciwnika. Jednak jego noga została zatrzymana. Został uderzony w plecy i wylądował na ścianie. Nagle cała sala rozświetliła się. Naruto oniemiał. Pokój był wypełniony wrogimi ninja. Osobą, która zatrzymała jego kopnięcie był mężczyzna w stroju mnicha. W ręku trzymał kusari-gamę. Broń kołysała się, a z ostrza kapała krew. Wtedy Naruto dostrzegł małą ranę na ramieniu. Wstał i przygotował się do dalszej walki. Zasypywał wroga gradem ciosów. Ten z wielką gracją ich unikał. Co jakiś czas zadawał też własne ciosy, które sięgały Naruto i tworzyły płytkie rany. Wkrótce usłyszał znajomy krzyk. - Naruto! Wycofaj się! Nie masz z nim szans! - Wybacz Kakashi-sensei. Nie mam zamiaru uciekać. Obiecałem sobie, że zapłacą za zranienie Hinaty-chan, a ja nigdy nie cofam słów. To moja droga ninja! - W tym też się nie zmieniłeś. Zajmiemy się resztą, a ty postaraj się nie zginąć. - Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Wraz z osłoną klonów udało mu się zbliżyć do przeciwnika i wytrącić z rytmu. Ten wypuścił broń i stanął przed armią klonów. Nagle jeden z rękawów odpadł, a dłoń zmieniła się w Yonhon Nukite. Naruto widział tą technikę po raz pierwszy, ale wiedział, że jest zbyt potężna. Próbował unikać wszystkich ataków. Wtedy z Yonhon zrobiło się Sanbon. Trzy palce leciały w jego stronę. Prędkość przeciwnika wzrosła kilkukrotnie. Naruto nie mógł dłużej uciekać. Został trafiony. Poczuł okropny ból. Przeleciał ponad sto metrów i z wielkim impetem uderzył w ścianę. Tajemniczy jegomość zaczął iść w jego stronę, gdy rozległ się piskliwy krzyk. - Naruto-kun! Przeciwnik zawrócił i spojrzał w stronę kunoichi. Ruszył w jej stronę z zawrotną prędkością. Zaraz za nią stała TenTen, która próbowała odciągnąć przyjaciółkę, jednak Hinata nie widziała przeciwnika, tylko leżącego Naruto. Nagle pojawił się jej kuzyn, który postanowił ją zasłonić. Zamiast bólu poczuł podmuch wiatru i dwie oszałamiające chakry za swoimi plecami. Obrócił się i dostrzegł przebitego Uzumaki'ego, którego oczy nie wyrażały nic. Były martwe. Ciało Naruto osunęło się, a przeciwnik tylko zaśmiał się w twarz Neji'emu. Cała reszta przegrywała. Zostali złapani i ustawieni na środku sali, przed mordercą Naruto. Białooka zalała się łzami, a jej szloch był głośny i rozpaczliwy. Kropla za kroplą, łzy zaczęły upadać na podłogę. Tajemniczy morderca podniósł ciało Uzumaki'ego i rzucił nim o ścianę obok. - Yamete! Odtrącił kunoichi i zaczął zmierzać w jej stronę. Nagle poczuł podmuch wiatru. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą leżał martwy Naruto. -'' 'Dobra cholerny lisie! Użycz mi tej swojej siły i skopmy mu dupę!'' -'' 'Popieram' - Myślałem, że już po tobie. Trudno się mówi. Zdychaj do cholery! - Naruto-kun! Dłoń blondyna podniosła się i bez problemu zatrzymała Sanbon Nukite. - Jinchuuriki Art! Kyubi-Rengan! W dłoni Naruto skumulowała się straszliwa chakra. Zmieniła się w małą kulkę. Po przyłożeniu, przeciwnik Uzumaki'ego przeleciał całą salę i uderzył w ścianę. - Jinchuuriki Art! Hakke Kyon Shoo! Dłonie Naruto zaczęły bezlitośnie ranić przeciwnika, zadając 64 ciosy. - Jinchuuriki Art! Kyukiri! Tym razem w dłoni Naruto zebrały się czerwone błyskawice. Uzumaki ruszył na przeciwnika i zniszczył go swoją techniką. - Jinchuuriki Art! Kyuken! - Naruto-kun! Wystarczy! Już wystarczy. Granatowowłosa kunoichi chwyciła się ręki Naruto i wtuliła się w nią. To wystarczyło. Blondyn porzucił morderczą technikę i odwzajemnił gest. Zgromadzeni, którzy obserwowali całe zajście zauważyli, że Hinata nie mdleje i nie rumieni się. No może trochę. Podczas całego zajścia, wszyscy żywi przeciwnicy zdołali uciec. Delikatną ciszę przerwał Uzumaki. - Arigato, Hinata-chan. Ta w odpowiedzi tylko wzmocniła uścisk.' '-''' 'A ja to co, pies?' ''-''' '' ''''Nie pies, tylko lis. Arigato, cholerny lisie.'' '-'' ''Nie ma sprawy, dzieciaku.' 'Rozdział 8. "Tym razem, to już powrót"' Cała grupa wróciła cało z misji. Nie licząc tego, że Kiba był cały połamany, Shino pod wpływem jakiś środków odurzających, a Naruto zmasakrowany chakrą, którą uwolnił podczas Jinchuuriki Art'ów, to nikomu nic się nie stało. Dwa dni po całym zajściu, blondyn wypoczywał w szpitalu. Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. - Zapraszam. Przez drzwi weszła TenTen, a za nią Neji. - Ohayo, Naruto. - Ohayo. - Przyszliśmy, żeby zobaczyć co tam u ciebie. - Wszystko dobrze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to już jutro stąd wyjdę. - No powiedz... - Ale co? - Naruto, chciałbym ci podziękować za to, że uratowałeś mnie. I Hinatę. - A ja? - I rzecz jasna TenTen. - Nie miałem zamiaru tego robić. To był czysty przypadek. - Po chwili na twarzy blondyna pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Żartowałem! Nie ma za co! -'' 'A może ludzie jednak się nie zmieniają?' - Po drodze spotkaliśmy też Hinatę-chan. Mówiła, że ma zamiar do ciebie wpaść. A teraz, jeśli nam wybaczysz, to wrócimy do swoich obowiązków. Hokage-sama nas wzywała, więc musimy lecieć. Żegnaj, Naruto. Kilka minut później usłyszał kolejne pukanie. Tym razem nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, a do jego pokoju weszła granatowowłosa kunoichi w swojej ulubionej bluzie. - O-ohayo, N-naruto-kun. - Ohayo, Hinata-chan. Naruto widział, jak dziewczyna rumieni się ze wstydu. - Co u ciebie? - Wszystko w porządku. Chodź. Usiądź obok mnie. Początkowo Hinata cofnęła się, lecz chwilę później siedziała już obok blondyna. - Naprawdę podrosłaś. - Tak myślisz? - Tak. Jednak te rumieńce na policzkach ci zostały. Jeszcze raz, arigato Hinata-chan. - Dlaczego mi dziękujesz? - Bo dzięki tobie, udało mi się ocknąć z transu. - Aaa, o to chodzi. Co to w ogóle było? - Pewna technika, czy może raczej styl, który opracowałem wraz z Ero-sennin'em. - Byłeś niesamowity. Szkoda, że ja taka nie jestem. - Nie chciałabyś. Wszyscy patrzą na ciebie z góry. Osądzają po tym, co nie było zależne od ciebie. Ale, gdy już znajdziesz kogoś, komu na tobie zależy i zaakceptuje cię za to jakim jesteś, wtedy życie odzyskuje barwy. Hinata-chan, nie chcę cię wyganiać, ale jestem już zmęczony. Jutro mnie wypisują, więc wtedy porozmawiamy, dobrze? - H-hai. - Arigato. Akt 2. "Łapanka" Rozdział 1. "Kazekage" - Mistrzu Sasori, jesteś pewien, że złapanie Bijuu Kazekage będzie takie trudne? - Tak jestem Deidara. A teraz mógłbyś się zamknąć? Dwaj tajemniczy mężczyźni podążali w stronę Ukrytej Wioski Piasku. Obaj byli ubrani w długie, czarne szaty, na których znajdowały się czerwone chmury. Dotarli do wioski i wtargnęli na jej teren niezauważeni. Odnaleźli pokój Gaary i rozpoczęli wysysanie Shukaku. Gdy już zabrali całą wymaganą energię demona, opuścili wioskę i udali się do jednej z kryjówek. Na miejscu weszli w stan medytacji i dołączyli do reszty. - Sasori, Deidara, dlaczego tak długo? Mam nadzieję, że nie zostaliście odkryci? - Skądże. Chociaż przez tego idiotę i jego "sztukę" prawie nas zauważono. - Czy możemy już zabrać się za pieczętowanie tego dziadostwa? To ósmy i przedostatni Bijuu. Brakuje nam jeszcze Naruto Uzumaki'ego. Czy grupa, która miała go złapać już wróciła? Oczywiście, że tak. Czy złapali Kuramę? Nie, no bo po co. - Itachi! To, że jesteś na drugim końcu świata, nie oznacza, że nie dorwę cię w przyszłości! - On ma rację. Dlatego, musimy zgromadzić trochę funduszy. Kakuzu, jak stoimy z finansami? - Całkiem nieźle. Ale przydałoby się więcej. Do naszego przedsięwzięcia, będą potrzebne naprawdę duże oszczędności. - Za ile będziemy mogli przystąpić do akcji? - Rok to dolna granica. - Niech będzie. Dla walki o pokój możemy zrobić ten wyjątek. Skupcie się i zacznijmy pieczętowanie! Rozdział 2. "Postęp i jeszcze raz postęp" Następnego dnia, zgodnie z zapewnieniami Naruto wyszedł ze szpitala. Pierwsze co zrobił po wyjściu, to wypad do Ichiraku na ramen. Na miejscu zastał Hinatę i Sakurę, które o czymś zacięcie rozmawiały. Blondyn usłyszał tylko część rozmowy. - ...przynajmniej, już nie mdlejesz na jego widok. - Racja, ale nadal się martwię, że jestem za słaba, albo zbyt mało atrakcyjna. - O czym ty mówisz? Jesteś jedną z ładniejszych dziewczyn w wiosce. Zaraz po mnie rzecz jasna. - Tylko, że wtedy gdy wisiałam w samej bieliźnie, to on nadal patrzył mi w oczy. - Już ci mówię dlaczego. To nie ten sam Naruto, który opuszczał naszą wioskę. Dorósł fizycznie i psychicznie. Potrafi się kontrolować. Przynajmniej przez większość czasu. - Ohayo, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. - O-ohayo Naruto-kun. Mam nadzieję, że nie słyszał naszej rozmowy! A co jeśli słyszał?! Co sobie pomyśli?! - Naruto, co ty tutaj robisz? Nie miałeś być w szpitalu? - Dzisiaj rano mnie wypisali, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę na ramen. Ayame, to co zwykle poproszę. - Już się robi! - A wy co tu robicie? - Ja właśnie wychodziłam. Tsunade-sensei chce udzielić mi dalszych wskazówek odnośnie medycznych jutsu. Za to Hinata, ma teraz wolne. -'' 'Sakura-chan, dlaczego?' - Do widzenia Sakura-chan. Więc Hinata-chan. Możesz pokazać mi co się pozmieniało w wiosce, podczas mojej nieobecności. - T-tak naprawdę, to nic. Wybacz, ale chciałam wybrać się do Kiby-kun i Shino-kun. - Czekaj! Ja też idę. Naruto wciągnął resztę zupy, oddał pustą miskę Ayame i ruszył za Hinatą w kierunku szpitala. Zaraz po wejściu do szpitala, został zapytany o powód wizyty, czy nie pogorszyło mu się. Jednak Naruto zapewnił, że czuje się świetnie i przyszedł tylko w odwiedziny. Medyczny ninja wskazał mu dwa pokoje, a blondyn wyruszył wraz z Hinatą do pokoju przyjaciół. Shino wybudził się już wcześniej i teraz przebywał tylko na obserwacji. Gorzej było z Kibą. Odniósł poważne obrażenia, ale medyczni ninja zapewniali, że wyjdzie z tego i będzie mógł wrócić do zawodu. W szpitalu spędzili około dwóch godzin. Kiedy wyszli było już południe, więc postanowili udać się na pole treningowe i trochę poćwiczyć. Pomysłodawcą był Naruto. Początkowo granatowowłosa kunoichi nie chciała się zgodzić, ale po długich namowach blondyna, postanowiła pójść razem z nim. W końcu jego towarzystwo i uwaga jaką ją obdarzał nie przeszkadzały jej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Gdy dotarli do pola treningowego numer jeden rozłożyli się i zaczęli ćwiczyć. W końcu padła propozycja sparingu. Pomysłodawcą był także Naruto. Tym razem Hinata zgodziła się bez potrzeby namawiania jej. Bardzo chciała mu pokazać, jak bardzo się podszkoliła. Naruto ustalił jedną zasadę. Nie można używac technik, które mogą zrobić przeciwnikowi krzywdę. Jednak Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i Byakugan, nie zadawały obrażeń, więc występowała między nimi równowaga, jeśli szło o wachlarz dostępnych technik. Krótki sparing zmienił się w kilkugodzinny trening. Gdy nastał wieczór, i blondyn i kunoichi byli wyczerpani. Czuli, że mogą zasnąć nawet tu na miejscu. Rezydencja klanu Hyuuga znajdowała się niedaleko mieszkania Naruto, więc blondyn postanowił odprowadzić Hinatę do domu. Nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu spraw, dziewczyna zasnęła w drodze do rezydencji. Na całe szczęście Naruto szedł zaraz za nią i zdążył chwycić kunoichi zanim upadła na ziemię. Niebieskooki blondyn wziął śpiącą dziewczynę na ręce i własnoręcznie zaniósł ją do domu. Drzwi otworzył mu Neji. - Znowu zemdlała? - Nieee. Zasnęła w drodze tutaj. Zaniosę ją do jej pokoju. - Chodź za mną. Neji wprowadził Naruto na piętro i wskazał pokój swojej kuzynki. Sam natomiast wrócił na dół, aby dołączyć do TenTen. Naruto wniósł Hinatę do pokoju i położył ją na łóżku. Zdjął jej bluzę i spodnie, a po chwili także bluzkę. Hinata została w samej bieliźnie. Mimo, że Naruto widział ją taką, po raz drugi, to dopiero teraz zobaczył, jak pięknie wygląda dziedziczka rodu Hyuuga. Delikatnie pogładził ją po włosach, przykrył kocem i wyszedł. Pożegnał Neji'ego i TenTen, a sam skierował się z powrotem do domu. 'Rozdział 3. "Ranga C"' Naruto został wezwany do pokoju Hokage. Już dawno nie był na żadnej misji, więc spieszył czym prędzej do Tsunade-baa-chan. Tymczasem, Hinata obudziła się w swoim łóżku. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że jej ubrania są ułożone na krześle, a ona sama jest tylko w bieliźnie. Ubrawszy się, poszła do swojej siostry, aby zapytać, czy wie co działo się zeszłej nocy. - Ohayo Hinata. - Ohayo Hanabi. Wiesz może, co działo się tu wczoraj wieczorem? - To było jakoś tak. Leżałam próbując zasnąć, aż nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Neji był na dole, więc nie schodziłam z łóżka. Po chwili usłyszałam, jak prowadzi kogoś na górę. Wskazał temu komuś twój pokój i wrócił na dół. Zaciekawiona całą sytuacją, uchyliłam drzwi i rozejrzałam się po korytarzu. Zobaczyłam jakiegoś chłopaka, który cię niósł. Ale jaki ładny, mówię ci. Wniósł cię do twojego pokoju. Wyszłam na korytarz i zerknęłam przez dziurkę od klucza. Widziałam, jak cię rozbierał. Potem wyszedł, pożegnał się z Neji'm i tyle go widzieli. - Czy ten chłopak miał blond włosy i niebieskie oczy? - Tak. Hinata, czy to przypadkiem nie był twój chłopak? - Zapytała Hanabi z lekkim uśmiechem. Jednak odpowiedzi nie było. Hinata wyszła z pokoju i skierowała się do kuchni. Zastała tam swojego brata Neji'ego, który robił śniadanie. - Ohayo, Hinata. - Ohayo, nee-san. - Hokage-sama wzywała cię do siebie. Mówiła, że to coś ważnego. - Zaraz tam pójdę. Neji, mam pytanie. - Nani? - Czy to Naruto-kun mnie wczoraj przyniósł? - Tak, a co? - Nie, nic. Lepiej pójdę już. Teraz Hinata była pewna, kto położył ją do łóżka. Przez całą drogę próbowała zapomnieć, o wrażeniach z poprzedniego dnia. Gdy weszła do gabinetu Godaime, zastała Sakurę i Naruto. - Ohayo Hinata. - Ohayo, Naruto-kun. - Hinata, usiądź proszę. Więc tak. Drużyna siódma może wystawić tylko dwuosobowy zespół, natomiast drużyna ósma, posiada tylko jednego sprawnego członka. Hinata, dołączysz do Naruto i Sakury. - Hai. - Waszą misją, będzie sprawdzenie sprawy tajemniczych zniknięć w Kraju Fal. Naruto i Sakura byli tam już, więc mniej więcej znają sytuację.Jest to misja rangi C, więc pójdziecie sami. Chcę, abyście wyruszyli jeszcze przed południem. Możecie odejść. - Hai! Naruto, Sakura i Hinata spotkali się przed główną bramą i wyruszyli. Wędrówka do Kraju Fal miała zająć im trzy dni. Tak też by było, gdyby nie pewien incydent. 'Rozdział 4. "Jinchuuriki Art"' Naruto, Sakura i Hinata dotarli właśnie do półmetka swojej podróży. Postanowili odpocząć chwilę. Usiedli pod rozłożystym drzewem. Po kilku minutach przyszła pora na kontynuację podróży. Jednak Naruto ciągle spał w najlepsze pod drzewem. - Naruto! Idziemy. Wstawaj ty głupku! - Sakura-chan... - Nani, Hinata? - Dotknij jego czoła. Całe rozpalone. - Masz rację. Zbyt ciepłe, jak na zwykłą gorączkę. Pomóż mi zdjąć jego bluzę. Muszę go dokładnie zbadać. Nic nie widać. Może ta pigułka pomoże. - J-j-jego brzuch... - Co jest? T-to Pieczęć Czwartego. Ale dlaczego jest widoczna? Zaczyna się otwierać. Hinata odsuń się! Symbole pieczętujące zaczęły jedna po drugiej znikać. Brama powoli zaczęła się otwierać. Gdy zniknął ostatni krąg, w chmurze pyłu pojawił się Ninken. Jednak wyglądał trochę dziwnie. Po chwili, Hinata zdała sobie sprawę, co właśnie siedzi koło blondyna. - Kyuubi? - Ohayo, Hinata. Sakura. - To coś, to straszny dziewięcioogoniasty demon?! - Nazywasz Naruto głupkiem, a sama nie jesteś lepsza! Jestem tylko zmniejszoną wersją siebie. Jak kiedyś wejdziesz mu do głowy, to zobaczysz! - Chyba nie skorzystam. - Wiesz co się dzieje z Naruto-kun? - W tej sprawie tu przyszedłem. Jego ciało jest umartwiane od środka. Póki co jest pierwsze stadium, więc nie ma realnego zagrożenia dla jego życia. Sakura chodź ze mną. Z tymi łapami nie mogę pozbierać ziół, z których można zrobić napar, który postawi go na nogi. - Dobrze. Prowadź. Hinata, zostań z Naruto na wszelki wypadek. Idziemy! Sakura i Kyuubi zniknęli w zaroślach, a Hinata została sam na sam ze swoim ukochanym. Położyła się obok niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Gdy obudziła się kilka minut później, poczuła rękę Naruto, która ją trzymała. - O-obudziłaś się, Hinata-chan? - Hai. - Musiałaś mieć bardzo przyjemny sen. Mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek w nim było i sprawiło ci taką radość wydarzy się naprawdę. - Arigato, Naruto-kun. - Czy wiesz, gdzie są Sakura i Kyuubi? - Poszli szukać ziół na jakiś wywar dla ciebie. O co chodzi z tą techniką? - Chodzi o Jinchuuriki Art? To specjalny styl, który opracowaliśmy wraz z Cholernym Lisem. Oddaje mi część swojej mocy, formując ogony. To co widziałaś, to pierwszy ogon. Pozostało jeszcze osiem. Im więcej ogonów, tym bardziej destrukcyjna siła i tym większe obrażenia wewnętrzne. Ogony od pierwszego do ósmego włącznie, formują znane techniki, lecz wykorzystują do tego zmieszaną chakrę. Techniki których użyłem, to między innymi: Rasengan, Juuken i Raikiri. - Naruto-kun, mówiłeś, że jest dziewięć ogonów, a wymieniłeś osiem. - Dziewiąty ogon posiada jedną technikę. - Jaką? - Kompletne przejęcie. Na krótki okres czasu można stać się nieśmiertelnym. Jednak ma to swoją cenę. W zamian za ogromną potęgę, pozbawia życia. Jest to technika, której zabroniłem sobie używać. - Skoro jest taka niebezpieczna, to po co się jej uczyłeś? - Hinata. Czy masz w życiu jasny cel? Osoby, którym na tobie zależy? Kogoś, dla kogo mogłabyś zrobić wszystko? - N-naruto-kun... - Ja tak. Chcę zostać Hokage. Mam przyjaciół. I mam osobę, dla której jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko, nawet poświęcić życie. Dlatego nauczyłem się tej techniki. Żeby móc chronić ludzi, którzy są dla mnie ważni. - J-ja nie wiedziałam. - To nie twoja wina. Tak między nami, masz świetną figurę. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ze znanym lisim uśmieszkiem. - A-arigato, N-naruto-kun. Gdy Sakura i Cholerny Lis wrócili, zastali śpiących Naruto i Hinatę. Kyuubi opowiedział różowowłosej kunoichi, jak zrobić napar, który miał złagodzić objawy korzystania z Jinchuuriki Art. Następnie zniknął, a Sakura nie chcąc budzić przyjaciół położyła się przy sąsiednim drzewie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Hinata leży wtulona w Naruto, a blondyn trzyma ją swoją ręką. Razem wyglądali naprawdę słodko. 'Rozdział 5. "Akatsuki"' Następnego ranka, gdy Sakura się obudziła, po Naruto i Hinacie nie było śladu. Postanowiła ich poszukać. Znalazła Hinatę, która leżała w krzakach kilka metrów od miejsca ich postoju. Natychmiast zajęła się przyjaciółką. - Hinata, nic ci nie jest? - S-s-sakura-chan, g-gdzie j-jest Naruto-kun? - Nie znalazłam go. Co się stało? - W-wybraliśmy się na s-spacer. Po drodze z-zaatakowano nas, D-dwóch mężczyzn w c-czarnych strojach. - Czy wiesz, dokąd mogli go zabrać? - Nie. Musimy go znaleźć. - Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Katsuya, przekaż Godaime wiadomość. Naruto został porwany. Potrzebujemy wsparcia. - Hai. Mała Królowa Ślimaków zniknęła, aby po chwili pojawić się ponownie. - Tsunade-sama przyśle wam wsparcie. Przybędą jeszcze dzisiaj. Tymczasem Naruto ocknął się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Jakaś dziwna energia trzymała go na ścianie i nie pozwalała się poruszyć. Miał nadzieję, że Hinacie nic się nie stało. Razem z nim w pokoju stali dwaj mężczyźni w czarnych płaszczach, na których widniały czerwone chmury. - Ej, Itachi. Nasz gość chyba się obudził. - A więc jednak. Przygotuj haki. Trzeba wyciągnąć to monstrum. - Kim wy w ogóle jesteście?! - Uchiha Itachi, a ten tu pomagier z mieczem większym niż on sam, to Kisame. - Ja też mam nazwisko. - Może i tak, ale kogo to obchodzi? - Zaraz ci pokażę, kogo to obchodzi! - Uspokój się. Musimy włożyć wszystkie haki naraz. - Przecież wiem. Połamałbym ci tylko nogi. Ręce pozostałyby sprawne. Itachi i Kisame podciągnęli bluzę Uzumakiego, aby odsłonić pieczęć Czwartego. Następnie otworzyli ją. Naruto czuł, jak Kyuubi zaczyna wylewać się przez wrota. Itachi i jego pomagier chwycili haki i włożyli je wprost do pieczęci. Naruto poczuł okropny ból. Po chwili trafiły dwa kolejne. Potem przyszła gorsza część. Zaczął się proces wyciągania. Tymczasem, do Sakury i Hinaty dotarły posiłki. W odpowiedzi dotarli Lee, Neji i TenTen. - Jak sytuacja? - Źle. Nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć. - Byakugan! Racja. Nigdzie go nie widzę. - Ale trzeba go znaleźć! Wtedy powietrze przebił potężny ryk. - To Kyuubi? - Możliwe. Lecimy. Lee, Neji, TenTen, Sakura i Hinata pobiegli prosto do źródła dźwięku. Podążając za potężnymi rykami dotarli do zawalonej jaskinii. Sakura korzystając ze swojej monstrualnej siły rozsadziła głazy, umożliwiając im wejście do środka. - Kisame, chyba mamy gości. Pójdę ich opuźnić, a ty wyciągnij tego potwora. - Dobra. Itachi wyszedł na spotkanie grupie ratunkowej. Lee nie zatrzymując biegu, próbował powalić go i dać reszcie czas na przejście dalej. Jednak Uchiha uniknął ataku, odrzucając Brewkę na ścianę. Korzystając z nieostrożności Itachi'ego, Sakura zaatakowała go z całą swoją siłą, a Neji i Hinata szykowali się do rodowej techniki. Cios różowowłosej kunoichi sięgnął celu, lecz nie zadał obrażeń, natomiast Hyuuga nie zdołali dotrzeć do użytkownika Sharingan'a na czas. Przestał się bawić. Aktywował Mangekyoo, a w następnej chwili cała piątka oponentów była złapana w Tsukuyomi. Wrócił do swojego towarzysza i kontynuowali wyrywanie Kyuubi'ego. Cała walka nie trwała nawet pięciu minut. Gdyby nie interwencja innego Sharingan'a, to sprawy przybrałyby bardzo nieciekawy obrót. - K-kakashi-sensei? - Byłaś blisko. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że jeśli wejdziecie mi w drogę, to was zabiję. Po tych słowach aktywowany Sharingan opuścił przyjaciół i skierował się w głąb jaskinii. Do miejsca, gdzie znajdowali się jego dwaj bracia. 'Rozdział 6. "Trójka Braci"' Proces wyrywania się zakończył. Kyuubi został zapieczętowany na zwoju, aby łatwiej było go prze-pieczętować. Jednak, zanim udało im się uciec, do pomieszczenia wbiegł młody Uchiha. - Nareszcie mnie znalazłeś, bracie. - Itachi! Tym razem mam zamiar cię zabić! - Zabawne. Ja właśnie zabiłem twojego innego brata! Itachi wskazał na leżące już ciało Uzumaki'ego. Na ten widok Sasuke odparł śmiechem. - Zawsze był słaby. Nigdy nie mógłby mi dorównać. A teraz walczmy! - Kisame, zabierz tego Lisa do Pain'a. Ja mam tu śmieci do posprzątania. Gdy jeden z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza zniknął, do jaskinii wtargnęła grupa, która chciała uratować Naruto. Jako pierwsza dostrzegła go Hinata, która na widok nieruchomego ciała swojego ukochanego, zaczęła szlochać. Inni też dostrzegli Uzumaki'ego, lecz byli bardziej skoncentrowani na osobie, która stała przed Itachi'm. - S-sasuke-kun? - Długo się nie widzieliśmy. Sasuke i Itachi ruszyli na siebie. Blokowali swoje ciosy tak, jak gdyby przewidywali swoje ciosy. Żaden z nich nie zdołał zranić drugiego. Przeszli do wykorzystania jutsu. Nagle jedna z zabłąkanych błyskawic leciała wprost na Hinatę. Gdy już miała oberwać, błyskawica została odbita... przez Naruto! - Naruto-kun! Żyjesz! - Hinata bardzo cieszyła się, że jej ukochany żyje. Chwyciła się jego ręki i wtuliła w nią. Poczuła się bezpieczna. Miękki, lecz stanowczy głos Naruto wybudził ją z transu. - Hinata-chan, puść mnie. Mam tutaj konflikt rodzinny do rozwiązania. - Tylko ich nie pozabijaj i sam nie zgiń. - Mówisz, jakbyś się o mnie martwiła. Hinata zalała się delikatnym rumieńcem. Uzumaki stanął między walczącymi, kiedy ci biegli na siebie z Chidori. Odbił ich techniki bez problemu. - Idioto! I po co się wtrącasz?! To moja walka, a jeśli staniesz mi na drodze, to ciebie też zabiję! - Zacznijmy od tego, że nigdy nie miałeś szansy mnie zabić. Po drugie, ja tu cię ratuję, a ty mi tak odpłacasz? - Wszystko miałem pod kontrolą! Moje Chidori jest potężniejsze od jego! - Tak, ale nie widziałeś Amaterasu za plecami. Prawda, Itachi? - Zbyt dużo widzisz. Tylko jak ty to zrobiłeś? Nie masz już mocy Kyuubi'ego. - Nie oceniaj sytuacji, nie znając oponenta. Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Jednak nic się nie stało. Po chwili Lis zaatakował Itachi'ego skacząc mu na plecy. - Teraz! - Chidori! Atak sięgnął celu, ale w miejscu trafienia nie było śladów. Zostali złapani w Tsukuyomi. Naruto wykorzystując moc jednego z ogonów zdołał wybudzić się z transu i ruszyć na Itachi'ego. - Koniec zabawy! Jinchuuriki Art! Tajuu Kage Kyu-Shin no Jutsu! Itachi został otoczony przez klony cienia. Jednak, zamiast ludzi, dookoła roiło się od Kyuubi'ch. Oczy Naruto i Klonów przybrały ten sam zły wyraz. Błękit nieba został wyparty przez czerwień krwi, a okrągłe źrenice zastąpione pionowymi. Wszyscy rzucili się do ataku, a za Naruto pojawił się drugi ogon. - Jinchuuriki Art! Kyudori! - Jinchuuriki Art! Kyuken! - Jinchuuriki Art! Katon: Kyuusenka no Jutsu! Seria trzech śmiertelnych ataków pomknęła na Uchihę. Opanowując zdziwienie, uniknął technik i przeszedł do kontrofensywy. Używając Mangekyoo sprawił, że Naruto stanął w płomieniach, a jego kopie zniknęły. Mimo potężnej tarczy Lisiej Chakry, blondyn czuł jak jego ciało zaczyna się zwęglać. Ogromny ból przemierzał jego ciało we wszystkie strony. - Naruto-kun! - Hinata, nie pomożesz mu, a sama możesz zginąć. - Ale musimy coś zrobić! - Uwierz w niego. To jedyne, co możemy dla niego zrobić. - '''Trzymaj się Naruto-kun.' - Jinchuuriki Art! Daini no Hifu! Ogień na ciele blondyna zaczął gasnąć. Po chwili zniknął całkowicie. Tym razem Itachi nie potrafił opanować zdziwienia. Natomiast po drugiej stronie grupa ratunkowa stała osłupiała. Pojawił się czwarty ogon. Naruto zniknął. Po chwili Itachi został wybity w powietrze, a po kilku sekundach leżał wbity w ziemię z licznymi śladami pazurów. Naruto stanął naprzeciwko swojego przeciwnika. Itachi przełamując ból zdołał się podnieść. - Tym razem wygrałeś. Ale przy naszym następnym spotkaniu, wszystko potoczy się inaczej. Starszy Uchiha zniknął, a Naruto wpadł w szał. - Hinata musimy uciekać! - Iie! Nie zostawię go! - Jeśli tam pójdziesz, to zginiesz! - Jeśli nawet, to przynajmniej będę obok niego! Ostatnie słowa Hyuugi dotarły do Sakury. Podniosła Sasuke i wyprowadziła resztę z jaskinii. - Naruto-kun! To już koniec. Proszę, wróćmy do domu. Hanyou odwrócił się do Hinaty, mając rządzę mordu w oczach. Gdy ujrzał granatowowłosą kunoichi, zaczął iść w jej stronę. Dziedziczka głównej gałęzi rodu Hyuuga, stała bez strachu. Z jej oczu ciekły łzy. W miarę zbliżania się, Hanyou coraz bardziej przeobrażał się w człowieka. W końcu stanął przed Hinatą jako Uzumaki Naruto. Kunoichi rzuciła się w ramiona blondyna i znów poczuła aurę bezpieczeństwa, która biła od jej ukochanego. Naruto otoczył dziewczynę rękoma i przycisnął do siebie. - Chyba znowu muszę ci podziękować Hina-chan. Jego głos znów był miękki. Podtrzymując się nawzajem, udało im się wyjść z jaskinii. Na zewnątrz czekała na nich reszta przyjaciół. Neji i TenTen siedzieli obok siebie, a Lee pomagał Sakurze w leczeniu Sasuke. Ich wzrok padł na wychodzącą parę. Chwilę po wyjściu z groty, zemdleli. Naruto z wyczerpania, a Hinata z tego samego powodu co zwykle. Rozdział 7. "Wolne" Naruto obudził się w jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek w Konoha-gakure. Rozejrzał się. Usiadł na łóżku, a chwilę później weszła do niego Sakura. - Ohayo Sakura-chan. Co się stało z Sasuke? - Wyzdrowieje. Leży w pokoju naprzeciwko. Jego umysł jest trochę poszatkowany, ale nie zagraża to jego życiu. Prawdopodobnie uda mu się wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to jesteś po prostu wyczerpany. Podawaliśmy ci wywar, który poradził nam Kyuubi. - Ile tu leżę? I co z Hinatą? - Wróciliśmy do wioski wczoraj nad ranem. A z Hinatą wszystko w porządku. - To dobrze. - Naruto... - Nani? - Dlaczego tak bardzo martwisz się o Hinatę? - Chyba mogę ci powiedzieć. Mam dwa powody. Po pierwsze, jest to jedyna osoba, która może powstrzymać mnie, przed moją rządzą mordu. - A drugi powód? - Przypomina mi moją młodszą siostrę. - Siostrę? Myślałam, że jesteś sierotą? - Bo jestem. Gdy byłem na treningu z Ero-Sennin'em, spotkaliśmy grupkę dzieci. Byli około roku, może dwa lata młodsi od nas. Opowiedzieli nam, że ich mała wioska została napadnięta przez bandytów. Poszliśmy za nimi. Na miejscu zastaliśmy kilku ninja z Ukrytej Wioski Mgły. Rozprawiliśmy się z nimi. Gdy opuszczaliśmy osadę, zatrzymała nas dziewczyna, która przybiegła wtedy prosić o pomoc. Chciała się z nami zabrać. Próbowaliśmy jej to wybić z głowy, ale ostatecznie ją zabraliśmy. Tego samego dnia przy ognisku opowiedziała mi swoją historię. Też była sierotą. Chciała umieć o siebie zadbać. Nauczyliśmy jej kilku technik. Po kilku miesiącach wspólnego treningu, napadli nas Jounini. Nie wiem, z której wioski pochodzili, ale byli bardzo potężni. Cudem odparliśmy ich atak, ale Mizuri została ranna. Umarła w moich objęciach. Wciąż pamiętam jej ostatni uśmiech. Dlatego też nie dopuszczę, aby Hinacie coś się stało. Złożyłem sobie obietnice, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa, bo to jest moje Nindoo. - Nie wiedziałam o tym. Przepraszam, że zadałam ci to pytanie. - Nie musisz. Już zdołałem przekonać się, że to nie moja wina, a samym myśleniem o tamtej chwili nic nie zdziałam. - Chyba nie powinnam ci tego mówić, ale myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej. - Nani? - Chodzi o Hinatę. No więc, powiem to wprost. Ty jej się podobasz. - Że co?! - To prawda. - Dlaczego ja? - Tego nie wiem. Musisz sam się jej spytać. Tsunade-sensei dała wam trochę wolnego w związku z naszymi ostatnimi przygodami. - Muszę jej za to podziękować. Kiedy mogę wyjść? - Jeszcze dzisiaj. - To świetna wiadomość. Akt 3. "Wszystko Poszło do Piachu" Rozdział 1. "Randka" Naruto wyszedł ze szpitala i wybrał się na ramen. Zjadł tyle co zwykle, zapłacił i poszedł dalej. Przez cały czas myślał nad prawdziwością informacji, które przekazała mu Sakura. Chciał jak najszybciej poznać prawdę, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał nachodzić Hinaty w domu. Gdy spacerował ulicami Konohy, natknął się na Konohamaru, który szedł z dziewczyną trzymając się za ręce. Naruto od razu dostrzegł w niej młodszą siostrę Hinaty. Postanowił podejść do młodej pary i przy okazji zapytać się Hanabi, czy nie wie gdzie znajduje się jej siostra. - Ohayo Konohamaru, Hanabi. - Naruto-nee-san! - Młody Sarutobi rzucił się swojemu idolowi na szyję. - Trochę podrosłeś Konohamaru. Ale nadal jesteś dzieckiem. - Odpowiedział z lisim uśmiechem Naruto. - Wcale, że nie! - A właśnie, że tak. - Nie! - Tak i nawet nie próbój się sprzeciwiać. - Do kłótni włączyła się także Hanabi, dając Konohamaru małego całusa. - Nie musiałaś tego robić... - A mnie się wydaje, że musiała... Hanabi nie wiesz może, gdzie jest Hinata? - Ostatnio widziałam ją dzisiaj rano, jak w dobrym nastroju wychodziła gdzieś. Powiedziała, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia. - Arigato. Zmykajcie. A, Hanabi pozwól jeszcze do mnie na chwilkę. - Nani? - Co wy tu we dwójkę robicie? - To pytanie sprawiło, że na promienną twarz Hanabi wylały się rumieńce. Te same, które przykuły uwagę Naruto w dzieciństwie. - Cóż, chyba muszę sam się domyślić. Teraz dogoń go, zanim ten mały smarkacz zwieje z wioski. - Do zobaczenia Naruto-nee-san. Hanabi pobiegła w stronę Konohamaru, a Uzumaki stał. Ostatnie słowa młodej Hyuugi wciąż świdrowały jego myśli. Dlaczego siostra Hinaty nazwała go bratem? Może to zasługa Konohamaru? A może kogoś innego? Zresztą, to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Naruto chciał jak najszybciej odnaleźć Hinatę i poznać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Przebył całą wioskę, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć dziedziczki rodu Hyuuga. Gdy już chciał się poddać, usłyszał dźwięk fletu. Nie była to żadna znana mu melodia, ale sprawiała, że czuł się szczęśliwy. Postanowił sprawdzić źródło dźwięku. Kierując się melodyjnymi odgłosami fletu, dotarł nad jezioro. Na brzegu siedziała dziewczyna, a jej granatowe włosy spadały falami na piękne ramiona i plecy. Oto przy jeziorze siedziała Hinata. Uzumaki nie chciał jej przeszkadzać, więc postanowił powoli podejść do dziewczyny. Powoli stanął nad nią i czekał, aż skończy grać. Melodyjna pieśń fletu zamilkła. Hinata otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła Naruto, który stał zaraz za nią. - Ohayo Hinata-chan. - Powiedział Uzumaki uśmiechając się. - O-ohayo Naruto-kun - Odpowiedział mu melodyjny głos Hyuugi, a w jej głosie dało słyszeć się zaskoczenie i zdenerwowanie. - Jak długo tutaj stoisz? - Dość długo, aby wiedzieć, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi oczarować na więcej niż kilka sposobów. - A-arigato. - Hinata mam do ciebie pytanie. - N-nani? - Może wyszlibyśmy gdzieś? Na przykład jutro wieczorem? - Coś jak wspólna kolacja? - Miałem na myśli coś jak randkę... -'' 'R-r-randka? Z Naruto-kun? To chyba sen...' - I co ty na to Hinata-chan? Pójdziesz ze mną? - H-hai. - Cieszę się, wpadnę po ciebie jutro. Powiedzmy o, ósmej wieczorem. - D-dobrze. - To, ja już ci nie przeszkadzam. - Nie. To znaczy, możesz zostać. Nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał. Uzumaki usiadł obok Hinaty i ponownie wsłuchał się w pieśń dziewczyny o perłowych oczach. Trwali tak długo, do momentu, w którym młoda Hyuuga zasnęła. Przewróciła się na lewą stronę i wylądowała na kolanach Naruto. Ten natomiast podniósł młodą dziewczynę i postanowił znów zanieść do domu. Po drodze natknął się na Hanabi, która niosła Konohamaru. - Co mu się stało? - Trochę zbyt dużo uwagi przywiązał do pewnej dziewczyny, więc musiałam mu ją wybić z głowy. Ale teraz jak na to spojrzę, to chyba byłam trochę za surowa. - Jeśli zrobiłaś to dla jego dobra, a wiem, że tak było, to postąpiłaś dobrze. Pilnuj go. To dobry chłopak. - Tak zrobię. - Hanabi, dlaczego nazwałaś mnie braciszkiem, kiedy spotkałem was rano? - Po prostu się przejęzyczyłam... - Taaak, na pewno... - No tak! - Już ci wierzę... - Nie to nie. - To jego sprawka? - W sumie to nie... To Hinata. Tak często o tobie mówi, że zaczęłam się przyzwyczajać, do ciebie jako jej... Ups! Chyba trochę zbyt dużo powiedziałam... - To będzie nasza tajemnica. - Arigato nee-san. - A teraz zmykaj. Hm, dzieci, czy ktoś je kiedyś zrozumie? 'Rozdział 2. "Wspólna Kolacja"' Naruto przyszedł do siedziby klanu Hyuuga o ustalonej godzinie. Drzwi otworzył mu Neji. - Ohayo Neji. - A gdzieś ty się tak wystroił? - Zabieram twoją siostrę na kolację. - Jeśli sprawisz, że będzie płakać, to módl się, aby mnie więcej nie zoba... - Neji-nee-san! Nie strasz Naruto-nee-san. - Tylko żartowałem... Hanabi wróciła do swojego pokoju, a Naruto dostrzegł śpiącą w domu TenTen. Neji pochwycił jego spojrzenie i zaczął tłumaczyć mu całą sprawę. - Też chcieliśmy dzisiaj wyjść, ale widzisz jak to się skończyło. Tak w ogóle, to czemu Hanabi nazywa cię braciszkiem? - Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Czy Hinata jest już gotowa? - Wejdź do środka. Zaraz powinna zejść. Naruto wszedł do posiadłości klanu Hyuuga i usiadł na kanapie obok Neji'ego, który gładził TenTen po włosach. - Dlaczego zabierasz Hinatę na randkę? - W zasadzie, to chyba mogę ci powiedzieć. Dostałem od pewnej osoby cynk, że... Jednak Naruto nie zdążył skończyć, ponieważ właśnie w tym momencie Hinata zeszła na dół. Wyglądała pięknie. Zamiast swojej standardowej bluzy, założyła skromne kimono. Włosy nadal miała rozpuszczone, ale wpięła w nie białą lilię. Na widok Naruto zarumieniła się lekko, co dodało jej ogólnego uroku i niewinności. - Ohayo, Hinata-chan. Pięknie wyglądasz. - A-arigato, Naruto-kun. - Trzym się Neji. Chodźmy. Naruto zabrał Hinatę do świetnej restauracji. Rozmawiali ze sobą bez żadnego skrępowania. Hinata praktycznie zapomniała z kim jest na randce. Bliskość jej ukochanego sprawiała, że nieśmiała dziewczynka stawała się dorosłą i odważną kobietą. Po kolacji Naruto chciał odprowadzić Hinatę do domu, ale ta zaprotestowała. Zaproponowała jeszcze krótki spacer po parku. Nie mogąc długo sprzeczać się z jej perłowymi oczami, przystał na tą propozycję. Był już późny wieczór, ale blask księżyca oświetlał wszystko. Park był cichy i spokojny. Usiedli na ławce nad jeziorem. Po kilku minutach ciszy, która zapanowała, Naruto postanowił ją przełamać. - I jak było? - To zdecydowanie najlepsza noc w moim życiu. Wszystko dzięki tobie. Arigato, Naruto-kun. - Nie ma za co. Mogę zadać ci pewne pytanie? - Jakie? - Zanim wypisali mnie ze szpitala, to przyszła do mnie Sakura. Powiedziała, że z Sasuke wszystko dobrze. Potem powiedziała, że ty też masz się dobrze. Ta wiadomość mnie ucieszyła. Zapytała się mnie, dlaczego tak bardzo martwię się o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Więc jej powiedziałem. - Ale co? - Wyglądasz jak Mizuri. - Kim ona była? - To pewna dziewczyna, którą spotkaliśmy wraz z Ero-Sennin'em. Zginęła, bo byłem za słaby. Wtedy poprzysiągłem sobie, że już nikt nie będzie przeze mnie płakał, ani cierpiał. - Opowiadając resztę historii, Naruto wylewał kolejne łzy. Hinata coraz bardziej wtulała się w jego ramię, aby dodać mu otuchy. Podziałało. W końcu zdecydowała się na drastyczne środki. Puściła jego rękę i pocałowała go w policzek. Kaskada doznań zalała ją jak fala. - Gomenasai... - Powiedziała Hinata oddalając się na drugi kraniec ławki. Po chwili poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jednak Naruto był szybszy. Numer Jeden Najbardziej Nieprzewidywalny Ninja posunął się jeszcze dalej niż dziewczyna siedząca obok niego. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach Hinaty. Potem następny, a następnie złączyli się w uścisku i pocałunku. Po chwili dotarło do nich, czego właśnie się dopuścili. Hinata szybko wstała i pobiegła do domu, zostawiając za sobą szlak z łzez, które ciekły z jej pięknych, perłowych oczu. Naruto jeszcze chwilę siedział sam, zastanawiając się, dlaczego to wszystko tak się potoczyło? - '''Dlaczego ja wszystko muszę spartolić? Poprzysiągłem sobie, że już nikt nie będzie przeze mnie płakał, a chwilę później co dziewczyna zaczęła płakać z mojej winy. Nie powinienem był jej całować. Ani zapraszać na randkę.' ''- Ze smutkiem, który dotknął Naruto jak tylko się dało, odrzucony Uzumaki skierował się do domu. 'Rozdział 3. "Gorzkie Żale"' Naruto obudził się w swoim mieszkaniu, wciąż odczuwając smutki wczorajszego wieczoru. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał odejść takiej dziewczynie. Poczuł, że znowu został sam. Ubrał się i poszedł na ramen do Ichiraku. Widząc jego stan Ayame zapytała się czy wszystko w porządku. Naruto zapewniał, że nic mu nie jest, ale po tym, jak zjadł tylko jedną porcję ramen i odszedł, było wiadomo jak bardzo musi cierpieć młody Uzumaki. Postanowił utopić swoje smutki w jakiejś małej misji. Skierował się do biura Hokage. Zapukał w drzwi. - Wejść! - Tsunade-sama, masz może jakąś łatwą misję? Może ranga C, albo D? - Mówiłam ci, żebyś mnie...! Czekaj, czy ty zwróciłeś się do mnie oficjalnie? Wszystko z tobą dobrze? Połóż się, muszę cię zbadać. Uzumaki położył się na łóżku, a Tsunade zaczęła go prześwietlać. Nie mogła znaleźć przyczyny jego dziwnego zamieszania. - Chyba faktycznie wszystko z tobą w porządku... - To co z tą misją? - Wolisz A, czy B? - Już mówiłem, C albo D... - Od kiedy chcesz, żeby dawać ci misje takiej rangi? Przecież to ty zawsze się dąsałeś, że na misjach nie możesz się wykazać. - Czyli nie ma C i D? - Nie, ale jeszcze nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. - W takim razie nie będę przeszkadzać... - Ani mi się waż wychodzić! - Tsunade podbiegła do Naruto, złapała go za bluzę i podniosła nad ziemię. - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co jest powodem twojego zachowania! - Tsunade-sama, mogłabyś mnie postawić na ziemi? Chciałbym wrócić do domu. Brak żadnych emocji w głosie blondyna przeraził Tsunade. Postawiła go na ziemi i po chwili posłała na ścianę jednym ze swoich silniejszych ciosów. Naruto jak gdyby nic się nie stało, pozbierał się z podłogi i wyszedł z gabinetu. - Shizune! Niech ktoś obserwuje Naruto! Boje się, że może zrobić coś głupiego jak zwykle. Poobijany Naruto wyszedł z Wieży Hokage i udał się do swojego domu. Jednak jakby tego było mało, po drodze natknął się na Neji'ego i TenTen. - Ohayo, Neji. - Ej, kretynie! Mówiłem, że jeśli doprowadzisz Hinatę do płaczu, to połamię ci wszystkie kości! - Jednak Naruto nie zwracał na niego uwagi. To do reszty zdenerwowało młodego geniusza. Podbiegł do blondyna i zadał mu mocny cios w szczękę. Naruto zatoczył się do tyłu i uderzył o ścianę. Neji znalazł się zaraz przed nim i zaczął bić go po twarzy. Naruto nie czuł bólu. Nie czuł niczego. - Neji! Przestań! Proszę. - Jednak Neji nie słyszał TenTen. - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawy, to odchodzę! - Dopiero teraz słowa słowa ukochanej dotarły do Neji'ego. Puścił Naruto i chciał powstrzymać TenTen przed odejściem, ale blondyn był szybszy. Zagrodził jej drogę i ciągle czując krew w ustach i na oku powiedział: - Nie odchodź od niego. Ma rację. Jestem kretynem i totalnym idiotą. Ale on nie. On po prostu martwi się o swoją siostrę. Troszczy się o nią. Nigdzie nie znajdziesz drugiej takiej osoby. Dlatego też, nie opuszczaj go, nie ważne co się stanie. - Z oczu TenTen popłynęły łzy, a Neji szykował się do kolejnego ciosu. Naruto nie patrząc na niego zablokował cios wycelowany w tenketsu i kontynuował wywód. - Neji. Masz prawo mnie nienawidzić. Nikt nie może ci tego zabronić. Ale nie zapominaj, że zemsta to dwusieczny miecz. Zadając mi ciosy, wywołując krwotok i łamiąc kości, zadawałeś ból nie tylko mnie. TenTen też cierpiała patrząc, jak tracisz nad sobą kontrolę. Ona kochała w tobie to, jak potrafisz zachowywać zimną krew. A przed chwilą zapomniałeś o sobie i zburzyłeś wszystko w co wierzyła. To prawda, sprawiłem, że Hinata płakała. To powód, dla którego powinieneś mnie poturbować jeszcze mocniej, ale nie powinieneś robić tego na oczach osoby, która uważała cię za ideał i wzór do naśladowania. A teraz pozwólcie, że zostawię was samych. Chcę, aby ten dzień nareszcie się skończył. Naruto oddalił się zostawiając parę samą. - Co mu się stało? - To nie moja wina. Może Hinata coś wie? - Nie powinniście się w to wtrącać. - Tsunade-sama, co ma pani na myśli? - Naruto nie jest sobą. Podejrzewam, że ma to bezpośredni związek z tą sprawą. O co poszło? - Naruto zabrał Hinatę na romantyczną kolację. Wiedziałem, jak bardzo szczęśliwa była moja siostra, więc postanowiłem zażartować, że jeśli doprowadzi ją do płaczu, to mnie popamięta. Obaj się z tego uśmialiśmy. Jednak zamiast rozpromienionej dziewczyny, wróciła przygaszona i zapłakana. Myślałem, że była wzruszona, ale wtedy dotarło do mnie, że Naruto musiał jej coś zrobić i doszło do tej tu walki. - To nie była walka... - Jak to? - Gdyby on walczył, to pewnie rozmawiałabym teraz z nim, a nie z tobą. Zamiast walki widziałam tu tylko, jak okładałeś go po twarzy, a on nawet nie próbował się bronić. - Faktycznie... - Ale co to znaczy? - To znaczy, że cokolwiek wydarzyło się wtedy wieczorem, miało bezpośredni wpływ zarówno na Hinatę, jak i na Naruto. Od niego dużo się nie dowiemy, ale z Hinatą możemy się dogadać. 'Rozdział 4. "Rozpacz"' Tsunade, Neji i TenTen szli właśnie głównymi ulicami Konoha-gakure, zmierzając do rezydencji klanu Hyuuga. Hanabi otworzyła im drzwi i powiedziała, że Hinata wyszła niedawno i nie mówiła kiedy wraca. - Myślicie, że może zrobić sobie krzywdę? - Nie sądzę. Jest jedną z najbardziej odpowiedzialnych kunoichi w wiosce. - Tak czy inaczej musimy ją znaleźć. - To prawda. I chyba wiem kto nam pomoże. - Ale mamy problem. Jego też będziemu musieli szukać. - Ja pójdę do Ichiraku. Neji, ty sprawdzisz pola treningowe, a TenTen uda się do jego mieszkania. - Hai! Cała trójka wyruszyła. Tsunade i Neji nie mieli szczęścia. Naruto siedział w swoim pokoju. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Mimo kompletnego braku ochoty, wstał i otworzył drzwi. Na korytarzu stały Sakura i TenTen. - Ohayo Sakura-chan. - Naruto, mów natychmiast, co stało się wczoraj i co zrobiłeś Hinacie, bo jak nie, to posmakujesz mojej pięści! - A proszę bardzo. Bij sobie ile chcesz. - Ty idioto! - Naruto wylądował na ścianie z wielkim guzem na głowie. Wstał i ze stoickim spokojem czekał na kolejny cios. - Sakura przestań. Nie po to tu przyszłyśmy. - Racja. Hinata zniknęła. Nie wiemy, gdzie może być. - I dlaczego przychodzicie z tym do mnie? - Myślałyśmy, że coś wiesz... - Kretynie, jeśli mi nie powiesz wszystkiego co wiesz, to zaraz ci...! - Nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić mocniej. A czy teraz możecie mnie zostawić w spokoju? Dziewczyny opuściły jego mieszkanie, a Uzumaki wrócił do użalania się nad sobą. - 'Ej, gaki. Nie powiedziałeś im wszystkiego, prawda?' -'' 'A co ci do tego?'' - 'Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić.' - 'Ty, zaczynasz martwić się o mnie?' -''''' 'Tak. O ciebie i o nią. Od kilku lat śledziłem, jak sobie radzi ta dziewczyna. Widziałem, przez co przeszła. Ale zobaczyłem też, że znalazła powód do życia. Ciebie.' - 'Zmierzasz do czegoś?'' - 'Powiem wprost. Ona potrzebuje ciebie, bo przy tobie czuje się bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. A ty potrzebujesz jej, ponieważ jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi zablokować efekty uboczne Jinchuuriki Art. Zostaliście dla siebie stworzeni. Jeśli nie chcesz z nią być, to przynajmniej zostańcie przyjaciółmi.' -'' 'Chodzi o to, że ja chcę z nią być. Ale nie wiem jak jest po drugiej stronie.'''' - 'Więc znajdź ją i dowiedz się co ona czuje.'' -''' 'Powiem ci jedno Futrzaku. Potrafisz być denerwujący, ale czasami umiesz zachować się jak przyjaciel. Arigato.' '''- 'Nie ma za co. Czyli jednak wiesz gdzie jest?' 'Rozdział 5. "Druga Szansa"' Naruto wyszedł z mieszkania i ruszył do parku. Dotarł nad jezioro. Obszedł je dookoła, ale nadal jej nie znalazł. Usłyszał cichy szloch. Spojrzał do góry i zobaczył parę perłowych oczu, które utkwione były w niebo. Piękne nocne niebo. Postanowił do niej wejść. Wspiął się ścieżką, która prowadziła do kryjówki granatowowłosej kunoichi. Powoli podszedł do niej i usiadł na krawędzi obok niej. Bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć, aby nie wyrządzić jej większego bólu. - Ohayo Naruto-kun. - O-ohayo Hinata-chan. Piękne niebo, nieprawdaż? - Hai. - Chciałbym cię przeprosić. Za wczoraj. Nie powinienem był tego robić. - Nie musisz przepraszać. To ja powinnam przeprosić. Chyba po prostu nie byłam gotowa... - Czyli i tak moja wina. Mogliśmy zacząć wolniej... - Iie. To było świetne uczucie. Tylko, że... - Tak sobie myślę, może powinniśmy dać sobie trochę czasu. Niech nasze serca się uspokoją, a nasze umysły ochłoną. Na razie, zostańmy przyjaciółmi. - Ale tylko na teraz. - Oczywiście. - Hinata przytuliła się do blondyna i znów poczuła się bezpiecznie. Naruto powstrzymał się od pocałunku i przygarnął kunoichi do siebie. - Czy to nie ty mówiłeś, że powinniśmy dać sobie trochę czasu? - Tak, ale przyjaciele też mogą się przytulać. Mogą się też łaskotać! - Naruto rzucił się na Hinatę łaskocząc ją w żebra. Kunoichi wybuchła śmiechem i znów poczuła się jak przy pierwszym pocałunku. Następnie Naruto odprowadził ją do domu i wrócił do siebie. -''' 'Jedno trzeba ci przyznać, masz ogromne szczęście gaki.' -'' 'Uznam to za komplement.' -''' 'Naprawdę, trafiłem na wyjątkowego Jinchuuriki.' Rozdział 6. "Do Suny" Naruto wstał i ubrał się. Po tym, jak wszystko wyjaśnił z Hinatą, czuł się znowu sobą. Na jego twarzy coraz częściej zaczął gościć uśmiech. Dzisiaj miał stawić się w Wieży Hokage, aby otrzymać nową misję. W gabinecie Godaime znajdowała się większość jego przyjaciół. - Nareszcie jesteś. Otrzymaliśmy prośbę o pomoc z Suny. Gaara, Godaime Kazekage informuje nas, że zostali napadnięci przez dziwnych shinobi. Udało im się odeprzeć atak, ale mają wielu rannych i wielkie zniszczenia. Drużyna Guy'a, Kakashi'ego, Asumy i Kurenai wyruszy z pomocą. Od tej misji zależą nasze stosunki z Suną, więc to misja rangi S. Chcę, abyście wyruszyli jeszcze dzisiaj. Rozejść się! Dzięwięcioro przyjaciół zebrało się przed bramą i wyruszyli. Resztę dnia spędzili na wędrówce. Gdy zaczęło zmierzchać, zabrali się do rozkładania namiotów. Rozstawili się i zasnęli. Następnego ranka kontynuowali podróż i bez opóźnień dotarli do Suny. Rozdział 7. "Shukaku" - Nie tak zapamiętałem Sunę. Podczas kilkuletniej nieobecności Naruto, zmiany zaszły także tutaj. Smutny i ponury krajobraz zmienił się w tętniącą życiem wioskę. - Tak, to prawda. Wszystko zawdzięczamy Gaarze. Naszemu Kazekage. Ohayo, mina. - Ohayo Temari. - Gaara chce się z wami widzieć. - Prowadź. Temari zabrała Konohańczyków do biura Kazekage. Na krześle zastali Gaarę. Na swoich plecach wciąż miał tykwę, ale widoczne było, że zmienił się i nie jest tym samym śmiertelnie poważnym człowiekiem jak kiedyś. - Ohayo. Siadajcie. Poprosiłem was o pomoc, ponieważ zostaliśmy napadnięci. - Co zginęło? - Kilka bardzo ważnych dokumentów. Zawierały one informację na temat naszych shinobi, umocnień i Shukaku. - Gdzie udali się napastnicy? - Zaobserwowaliśmy ogromną grupę, która usadowiła się na pograniczu Kraju Ognia, Wiatru i Błyskawicy. Nie ruszyliśmy za nimi, ponieważ musieliśmy zająć się odbudową wioski. Dlatego chcę, abyście udali się do tej kryjówki i odzyskali te dokumenty. - Dobrze, ale mam jeden warunek. - Jaki? - To sprawa między nami. Możecie nas zostawić? - Jeśli zrobisz coś głupiego, to... - Spokojnie, nie o to chodzi. - Wszyscy opuścili biuro pozostawiając obecnego Kazekage i przyszłego Hokage samych. - Mówiłeś, że zginęły dokumenty o Shukaku. Z tego co wiem, w waszych księgozbiorach znajdowały się także informacje o pozostałych ośmiu bestiach. Czy zginęły jeszcze któreś? - Nie. Dlatego przypuszczamy, że sprawcami są rewolucjoniści. - Rozumiem. Teraz druga sprawa. Jak tam Shukaku? - Co masz na myśli? - Czy masz nad nim kontrolę? - Jakąś napewno. - Tyle chciałem wiedzieć. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to dzisiaj odpoczniemy, a dopiero jutro wyruszymy do tej kryjówki. Akt 4. "Moc Ósmego Ogona" Rozdział 1. "Obietnica" Oddział Konohy zebrał się o świcie. Po opracowaniu planu, wyruszyli. Kierowali się wskazówkami, których udzielił im Gaara. Powoli zbliżali się do granicy. Zaczynało zmierzchać, więc postanowili rozbić obóz. - Naruto, o czym rozmawiałeś z Gaarą? - O niczym ważnym. Wszyscy po kolei zaczęli chować się w namiotach. Zostali tylko Naruto, Neji, Hinata i TenTen. - Naruto, chciałbym cię przeprosić za to co zrobiłem. - Nie musisz. Wybaczyłem ci jeszcze przed pierwszym ciosem. - Widzisz, mówiłam ci. - Powinienem był ci uwierzyć. - Następnym razem tak zrobisz. - Odbiegając od tematu. Sądząc po waszych minach, chyba się dogadaliście? - Tak. Mniej więcej. - Cieszymy się z tego. - My też. Tylko mam jedną prośbę. - Jaką? - A ni mi się waż umierać. - Ja też mam jeden warunek. Zastosuj się do swojej prośby, bo ja jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Obiecujesz? - Tak, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa... - Bo to jest twoja droga ninja. Następnego ranka cała grupa wyruszyła do kryjówki. Rozdział 2. "Starcie" - Dobra. Pójdziemy w linii. Załatwimy każdego, zabierzemy dokumenty i spadamy. - Jak dla mnie plan idealny. Ruszamy! Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Wyeliminowali przeciwników i odnaleźli dokumenty w jaskinii. Jednak przy wyjściu czekała na nich niespodzianka. Na zewnątrz zastali pięciu mężczyzn odzianych w białe szaty. - Witaj Uzumaki Naruto. - Kim jesteście? - Przyszliśmy wyeliminować zagrożenie z twojej strony. - Może i tak, ale kim wy jesteście?! - Należymy do Tenshi no Junjo Jigoku. - Anioły Piekła? Słyszałam o nich. Podobno są wysłańcami z nieba, którzy mają za zadanie wyegzekwować sprawiedliwość. - Dokładnie. Przyszliśmy po ciebie, abyś mógł zapłacić za swoje grzechy. Niniejszym stawiam ci zarzut współudziału w morderstwie na dziewczynie znanej jako Ulanami Mizuri! Stań do walki w swojej obronie lub dobrowolnie przyjmij karę! - Normalnie wybrałbym to pierwsze rozwiązanie, ale dzisiaj nie. Wybieram trzecią odpowiedź. - Jaką trzecią? - Zabiję was i odejdę ze skruchą w sercu. Wystarczy? - Jeśli jakoś uda się ci przeżyć, to znaczy, że jesteś niewinny. - Więc zaczynajmy. - Ja jestem twoim pierwszym przeciwnikiem. Nazywam się Jakihiko Arami. - Mam to gdzieś. Nie ważne jak się nazywasz i tak mam zamiar sklepać ci cztery litery! Jinchuuriki Art! Nidaime Kitsune no o! Kitsune Rokujuuyon Shoo! - Ciosy były błyskawiczne, ale żaden nie sięgnął celu, - Tylko tyle? -'' 'Dobry jest.' Jinchuuriki Art! Sandaime Kitsune no o! Kitsune-gan! - Kolejny atak, kolejne pudło. -'' 'Muszę zmienić podejście.' Tajuu Kage Kitsune Bunshin! Bijuudama!'' ''- Cholera!'' ''Tym razem atak trafił. Setki skondensowanych chakr uderzyło o ciało Arami'ego. Gdy opadł kurz, wszyscy dostrzegli krater.'' - ''''Jak się trzymasz?' - 'Jeszcze dam radę. Przed następną bombą musimy trochę poczekać.''' ''- Moja kolej! Hagane no Arashi! - Setki ostrzy skierowały się na Naruto i jego klony. Wszystkie zaczęły znikać przy kontakcie z bronią. - Jichuuriki Art! Yondaime Kitsune no o! - 'Nie przesadzasz przypadkiem?' - ''Może trochę, a co?' - 'Tak tylko pytam.' ''- Fuuton: Rasenshuriken! Shadoo-fuu hane! - Kolejny krater. Naruto radził sobie całkiem nieźle, ale powoli zaczynał odczuwać skutki wykorzystywania mocy Kuramy. -'' 'Wykorzystałem coś około 20% chakry. - ''Wiem. Zostało trzech przeciwników. Zakładając, że nic się nie zmieni w układzie sił, to jeszcze dzisiaj dotrzemy do Suny.' - Katon: Ho no Tatsumaki! - Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki! - Raiton: Rai no Tatsumaki! -'' 'Mamy przewalone.' -'' 'Zorientowałem się!' Wszystkie trzy trąby trafiły w Naruto. Rzuciły nim o ścianę jaskinii. Po chwili wyskoczył z dymu. - Jinchuuriki Art! Godaime Kitsune no o! Ki-tsu-ne to U-zu-ma-ki Rendan! - Padł trzeci anioł. Została dwójka. - Tamashii no Kenshin: Hi no Seishin! - Tamashii no Kenshin: Mizu no Seishin! - 'Wiesz co się stało?' -'' 'Tak. Nic dobrego.' '''Rozdział 3. "Pozostałe Anioły" - 'Cofam co mówiłem. Teraz dopiero mamy przerąbane!' -'' 'Zamknij się! Próbuję wymyślić jakiś plan jak ich rozjechać.' - 'Uwaga! Nadchodzą.' - Hi no Seishin: Kaen Hoosha-Ki! - Mizu no Seishin: Mizu ga Arimasu! - 'Spróbuj tylko dać się trafić.' - ''Kumam aluzję. Jak dotknie to będzie źle.' '''- Naruto uniknął dwóch promieni i wyskoczył w powietrze. - Fuuton: Kazewokiru! - Jego przeciwnicy też zdołali uniknąć. Tak wywiązała się krótka wymiana technik. - Jinchuuriki Art! Rokudaime Kitsune no o! Kaze Buroo no Kitsune no Kami! - Hi no Seishin: Hi Buroo no Kami! - Mizu no Seishin: Mizu Buroo no Kami! Trzy potężne pięści zetknęły się w jednym miejscu. Naruto i Duch Ognia zostali odrzuceni. Duch Wody zaczął zbliżać się do Naruto. - Juuho Sooshiken! - Hinata wpadła między swojego ukochanego i bestię, z którą się mierzył. - Nie pozwolę ci go tknąć! - Nagle poczuła dłoń na ramieniu. Doskonale znała ten pełny bezpieczeństwa dotyk. - Zostaw to mnie, dobrze? Zaopiekuj się resztą. - Co chcesz zrobić? - Technika Kompletnego Przejęcia. - Iie! Nie możesz! - Hinata! Robię to dla was i dla ciebie. Proszę zrozum mnie i uciekaj. - D-dobrze... - Hinata ostatni raz spojrzała na swojego ukochanego i dostrzegła ósmy ogon. Ten widok przeraził ją doszczętnie. - Jinchuurki Art. Kanzen'na Nottori. 120 sekund - Kurama Art! Kitsune Tsume o Fuku! 100 sekund - Kurama Art! Hi no Uzu! 80 sekund - Kurama Art! Kaiten Kitsune no o! 60 sekund - Szybciej! Kurama Art! Moeru Yoona Ikari no Yuurei!' '''20 sekund '-'' 'To koniec.' Kurama Art. Saigon.' '0 sekund ''-''' 'Wiesz co dzieciaku?' - 'O co chodzi Futrzaku?'' - 'Szkoda, że to wszystko musiało się tak skończyć.' - 'Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy. Ważne, że im się nic nie stało. Chodźmy stąd. Trzeba dotrzeć na drugą stronę. Chcę poznać moich rodziców.' Rozdział 4. "Jakim cudem?" - Naruto! -'' 'Słyszałeś?' ''- Naruto!'' ''- Ten głos... - Naruto! - 'Chodźmy już. Nie ma tu dla nas miejsca.' - '''''Naruto! - 'A może jest...' -'' 'Co chcesz zrobić?' - ''Chcę wrócić tam, gdzie mnie potrzebują.' -'' 'Idę z tobą.' ''Hinata klęczała nad ciałem Uzumaki'ego, wykrzykując jego imię i tuląc w swoich ramionach. Nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, że jej ukochany odszedł. Nie wierzyła, że już nigdy nie usłyszy jego głosu. Nigdy nie wtuli się w jego pierś. Nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa. Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń na policzku. - Nie płacz. Wtedy wyglądasz jakbyś nie była sobą... - Naruto-kun! Ty żyjesz! Ale jak? Mówiłeś, że ta technika odbiera życie... - Najwidoczniej życie uznało, że mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Ale mam jedno pytanie. Gdzie my jesteśmy i co my tu do cholery robimy! - Nie pamiętasz? - Nie. Kompletnie nic. - Ostatnie wspomnienie? - Itachi uciekł... - Amnezja. Nie groźna. Straciłeś pamięć z ostatniego tygodnia. -'' 'To znaczy, że on nie pamięta naszego pocałunku... Może tak jest lepiej. I tak nie jesteśmy na to gotowi. - Tak czy inaczej. Wrócimy do Suny, a potem do Konohy. '''''Rozdział 5. "Kurai Tenshi" - On żyje. - Tak. To dobrze. Będziemy go potrzebować. Anioły Piekła wykonały swój ruch. My się wstrzymamy. Nie możemy skazywać go na cierpienie. Musimy sprawić, aby przybył do nas z własnej woli. - Ale jak go do tego zmusimy? - To już nie nasze zadanie. Chodź ze mną. Chciałbym ci o czymś powiedzieć. Dwie postacie poruszały się oświetlonymi korytarzami. Światło pochodni nie oświetlało tylko twarzy rozmówców. Jeden był wyraźnie starszy od drugiego. - Jak zapewne wiesz, nasza wojna z Aniołami Piekła trwa już setki lat. Po obu stronach zostały poniesione ogromne straty. Z dnia na dzień nasi wrogowie rosną w siłę. Dlatego my musimy coś zrobić. - Chodzi o tego chłopaka? - Tak. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. On musi zostać nowym Kurai Kami - Czy nie stawiamy zbyt dużo na jedną kartę? - Nie. Ten chłopak ma za sobą wiele bólu. Pomimo tego wyrósł na wspaniałego shinobi. Jego ból i cierpienie wzmocniły go. Jest w stanie zrobić wszystko byleby obronić swoich bliskich. Jego poświęcenie jest widoczne gołym okiem. - Czy mam go sprowadzić? - Jeszcze nie. Musimy być pewni, że pod jego nieobecność nic nie stanie się w Ukrytej Wiosce Liścia. Poczekamy na bardziej spokojny moment. - Gdy pokona Nagato? - Tak. - Ale skąd pewność, że tego dokona? - Ponieważ odziedziczył umiejętności po ojcu i demona po matce. Rozdział 6. "Czyste Konto" - Hinata-chan, możesz mi powiedzieć, co się działo przez ostatni tydzień? - Nic specjalnego. Zaraz po tym, jak wyszedłeś ze szpitala, zostaliśmy wysłani na tą misję. - Czyli nic o czym warto pamiętać. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc, Naruto-kun. Następnego ranka wyruszyli z Suny i po dwóch dniach wędrówki byli już w Wiosce Liścia. Hinata odprowadziła blondyna do szpitala na badania, a Sakura poszła złożyć raport. - I jak? - Źle. Naruto użył tej zakazanej techniki... - Kanzen'na Nottori? - Jiraiya-sama, nie spodziewałam się pana tutaj. - Byłem ciekaw sytuacji. Więc on nie żyje? - Nie. Żyje i ma się dobrze. Tylko amnezja. - Jaki zasięg? - Tydzień. Jest teraz w szpitalu na kontroli. - Czyli nie pamięta całego zajścia... - Hinata chce, żeby tak pozostało. - Zatem przychylę się do jej prośby. Mogą zacząć od nowa. Teraz ułoży się im dużo lepiej. - Mam taką nadzieję. - Sakura, możesz odejść. - Sakura wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Więc? Jak tam Akatsuki? - To duży problem. Słyszałem, że zbierają fundusze, ale nie wiem na co. - Mogą planować frontalny atak? - Albo atak dywersyjny, a sami wkradną się do wioski. Zresztą, pożyjemy zobaczymy. - Masz rację. Rozdział 7. "Nawiedzenie" - Zbudź się Uzumaki Naruto. - Kto tu jest? - Nazywam się Mikide. Chcę cię o czymś uprzedzić. Wkrótce zaznasz strasznego cierpienia. Gdy uświadomisz sobie, że twoja wioska spadła z deszczu pod rynnę, udaj się w to miejsce. Tam poznasz resztę odpowiedzi. - Dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć? - Bo zostałeś wybrany jako następny Kurai Tenshi. - Mroczny Bóg... Akt 5. "Decyzja Naruto" Rozdział 1. "Zniknięcie" Blondyn obudził się w swoim mieszkaniu. Cały czas dręczyła go dziura w pamięci. Podskórnie przeczuwał, że zatajono przed nim coś ważnego. Jednak nie miał czasu, aby się tym przejmować. W jego pokoju pojawił się członek ANBU. Nosił maskę lisa i Naruto miał wrażenie, że go zna. - Uzumaki Naruto? - Hai. Co się stało? - Godaime wzywa cię do szpitala. - Dobrze. Przekaż jej, że zaraz tam będę. ANBU zniknął, a Naruto podszedł do szafy. Wyjął czarne spodnie i pomarańczową bluzę, czyli jedyne ubrania jakie miał. - Cholercia. Przydałoby się zrobić jakieś wiosenne porządki. Naruto ubrał się i udał do szpitala. Po drodze spotkał Sakurę, która także szła do szpitala, więc resztę odległości przebyli razem. Zaraz po wejściu do budynku zastali Godaime, która wydawała rozkazy kolejnym członkom ANBU. Naruto natychmiast dostrzegł lisa. Tego samego, który niedawno był w jego mieszkaniu. - Tsunade-baa-chan! Co się dzieje? Co to za zamieszanie? - Chodzi o Sasuke. Nigdzie nie możemy go znaleźć. Prawdopodobnie wrócił do Orochimaru. - Wybacz, że się wtrącam, ale nie ma pani racji. - Dlaczego tak uważasz Kitsune? - Ponieważ tak się składa, że zapieczętowaliśmy jego Przeklętą Pieczęć i zmniejszyliśmy zakres jego wiedzy o Orochimaru. Innymi słowy, on po prostu wrócił do poszukiwań brata. Tego akurat nie zdążyliśmy wymazać. - Wiedziałem! Mogliśmy jednak połamać mu to i owo. - Ale w takim stanie nie powinien być w stanie nic robić. Jego umysł został uszkodzony w walce z Itachi'm. - Może i tak, ale zapomniałaś wziąć poprawkę na Sharingan'a. - Sprawdzałam jak Sharingan przyspiesza zdrowienie. - Zwykły czy Mangekyou? - Czyli on go... - Tak. Posiadł Mangekyou Sharingana. - Tego nie przewidziałam. - To nie twoja wina. - Naruto ma rację. Nie możesz się za to obwiniać. - A ja głupia myślałam, że znów będziemy razem, cała nasza trójka. - Już, cicho. Nie możesz cofnąć czasu, ale zawsze można naprawić błędy przeszłości. - To naprawdę zadziwiające. Jiraiya, co ty mu zrobiłeś? Rozdział 2. "Starszy Brat" Minął tydzień od ucieczki Sasuke. Naruto wstał jak zwykle i wziął się za przygotawnie ramen'u. Nagle dostrzegł, że na parapecie siedzi kruk. Niby nigdy nic, ale zamiast zwykłych oczu posiadał Sharingan'a. Chwilę później w pokoju pojawił się Uchiha Itachi. - Witaj, Naruto. - Itachi. Co cię tu sprowadza? - Doszły mnie plotki, że mój braciszek znów dał nogę z wioski. Chcę zweryfikować swoją wiedzę. - No cóż. To prawda. Wrócił do szukania zemsty. - Tego się bałem. A ty jak się trzymasz? - Chyba całkiem nieźle. Ale dlaczego o to pytasz? - Wiem, że miałeś gościa. Chodzi mi o Mikido. - Skąd o nim wiesz? - Spojrzałem do twojego umysłu. Posłuchaj mnie. Chcę dać ci Sharingan'a, który zwiększy twoje moce, ale nie będzie widoczny. Uaktywni się dopiero, kiedy przyjdzie ci walczyć na śmierć i życie z Sasuke. Wtedy od razu aktywuje się Wieczny Mangekyou Sharingan. Chcę cię także prosić o przysługę. - Jaką? - Przeszukaj mój pokój i spróbuj znaleźć moją katanę. - Dlaczego jest taka ważna? - To jedyny znany mi miecz, który może równać się z tym, którym włada Sasuke. - Dobrze. Postaram się go odszukać. - Dziękuję. Moje życie niedługo dobiegnie końca, więc chcę ci o czymś powiedzieć. Czy znałeś swoich rodziców? - Nie. - Czy miałeś jakąkolwiek rodzinę? - Nie. - A chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoich korzeniach? - W sumie, to tak. - Więc odszukaj stary, zaniedbany dom, który będziesz mógł zobaczyć z balkonu mojego pokoju. Tam odnajdziesz odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, ale także wątpliwości odnośnie tego, czy słusznie stajesz po stronie swojej wioski. - Wypowiedziawszy wszystko to, Itachi podszedł do blondyna i przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła. Naruto poczuł falę ciepła i chakry bijącą od ręki Boga Iluzji. Po chwili obraz przed oczami zaczął mu się rozmazywać. - Spokojnie. Ten efekt utrzyma się przez nie całą godzinę. - No ja mam nadzieję. Itachi skończył wszczepianie Sharingan'a i zniknął. Rozdział 3. "Sekrety i Zagadki" Po około godzinie ostrość widzenia Naruto zaczęła wracać do normy. Gdy odzyskał już pełny wzrok, udał się do posiadłości klanu Uchiha, aby spełnić obietnicę daną Itachi'emu. Dotarł do posiadłości i przeskoczył przez płot. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Szybko odnalazł jedyny pokój, który miał balkon. Był to pokój, w którym mieszkał Itachi. Przetrząsnął wszystkie zakamarki, ale nigdzie nie znalazł broni, o której wspominał właściciel pokoju. Porzuciwszy poszukiwania, Naruto wyszedł na balkon, z którego rozciągał się piękny widok na najbliższą okolicę. Przez chwilę podziwiał piękno wioski, w której miał szczęście żyć i nazywać ją domem. Szybko się otrząsnał i rozejrzał po okolicy w poszukiwaniu starego domu, o którym powiedział mu Itachi. Jego znalezienie nie było zbyt trudne. Naruto zeskoczył z balkonu i udał się w kierunku posiadłości. Przy wejściu wisiała tabliczka, jednak litery zdążyły ulec próbie czasu i teraz były zupełnie nieczytelne. Blondyn pchnął furtkę i wszedł na teren willi. Dotarł do drzwi, które otworzyły się ze zgrzytem pod naporem jego ręki. Przekroczył próg i rozejrzał się po przestronnym salonie. Na ścianach dostrzegł wiele zdjęć. Wszystkie przedstawiały tę samą parę ludzi. Po chwili myślenia, Naruto przypomniał sobie, kogo przypomina mu mężczyzna. Na zdjęciach były wizerunki Czwartego Hokage - Minato Namikaze. Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że kobieta, która również widniała na zdjęciach musiała być jego żoną. Blondyn ruszył dalej w głąb domu. Dotarł do gabinetu Yondaime. Natychmiast dostrzegł leżący na biurku notatnik. Podszedł, usiadł na krześle i zaczął czytać. - Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Już niedługo urodzi się mój pierwszy syn. Ja i Kushina mieliśmy duże problemy z wyborem imienia. Każde było piękne i każde pasowało. Z rozwiązaniem przyszedł mój nauczyciel - Jiraiya-sensei. Nawet jako wprawiony pisarz miał problem z takim wyborem, więc opowiedział mi o swojej nowej książce. Jej bohaterem był Naruto. Od razu pobiegłem do Kushiny, która powiedziała, że to imię będzie idealne. Tak mój sensei został chrzestnym mojego syna - Uzumaki'ego-Namikaze Naruto. Naruto wstał od biurka, zszokowany swoim rodowodem. Właśnie dowiedział się, że jest synem Yondaime, a Ero-Sennin jest jego chrzestnym. Czuł ogromne szczęście, ponieważ mógł być dumny ze swoich korzeni. Jednocześnie toczyły go żal i gniew. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Sandaime i Godaime nic mu nie powiedzieli. Nawet Jiraiya nie zdradził mu swojego pochodzenia. Targany złością udał się do Wieży Hokage, aby natychmiast porozmawiać na pewien temat. Wparował do gabinetu Godaime i zobaczył Yuhi Kurenai, która zdenerwowana rozmawiała o czymś z Tsunade. - Naruto nie teraz. Mamy sytuację kryzysową. - Kryzysowe, to może być następne kilka minut. Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś?! - O czym ty... - Tsunade, która wyglądała przez okno odwróciła się i ujrzała Naruto, który miał na sobie płaszcz Yondaime. - Skąd ty to masz... - Spytała łamliwym głosem Tsunade. - Z domu moich rodziców. - Położył szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Kurenai, która obserwowała całe zajście postanowiła się wtrącić. - Ale o co chodzi. Kim są jego rodzice? - Uzumaki Naruto to nie jest jego pełne imię i nazwisko. - A jak ono brzmi? - Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Jedyny syn Czwartego. Dziecko, które przeżyło piekło na ziemi, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział o jego korzeniach. Osądzany za to, co zapieczętował w nim ojciec. Ja cierpiałem, a teraz domagam się wyjaśnien. Dlaczego byłem trzymany w niewiedzy przez tak długi czas?! Dlaczego ani ty, ani Trzeci, ani Ero-Sennin nie powiedzieliście mi prawdy?! - Zrobiliśmy to tylko po to by cię chronić. - I naprawdę mnie ochroniliście. Przed dobrocią, życzliwością i miłością. Przed wszystkim co miały inne dzieci, a czego ja zostałem pozbawiony. Może lepiejby było, gdybym umarł, wtedy gdy walczyliśmy z Kabuto i Orochimaru. - To nie tak! Naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy, że sprawimy ci taką krzywdę. - Może i masz rację. Ale to nic nie zmienia. - Co chcesz zrobić? - Spytała Kurenai. - Spakuje się i wyniosę z wioski, żebyście już nie musieli mnie chronić. - Wiesz, że staniesz się zbiegłym ninją rangi S? Wiesz, że stracisz wszystkich? - Gdybym kogoś miał, to mógłbym kogoś stracić. Wszyscy widzieli i widzą we mnie tylko potwora. - To nieprawda! - Kurenai po raz pierwszy podniosła głos. - Jak długo masz zamiar być ślepy?! Masz wielu przyjaciół, którzy zawsze się za tobą wstawią. - Ma pani rację. Sakura będzie mnie popierać tak długo, jak długo będę starał się sprowadzić tego drania z powrotem. Neji chce, żebym zmienił jego klan. Mam wymieniać dalej? - Zapomniałeś o najważniejszym. - O czym? - O Hinacie. Ona nigdy by się od ciebie nie odwróciła, ponieważ dajesz jej siłę i pewność siebie. Dzięki tobie stała się silniejsza. Pamiętasz co zrobiła podczas twojej walki z Kibą, kilka lat temu? Mimo, że Kiba był jej przyjacielem i towarzyszem z drużyny, to ona i tak dopingowała ciebie. - Jak pani uważa. - Ona została porwana. Kurenai widziała, jak Naruto mimowolnie drgnął i zatrzymał się na progu gabinetu Godaime. - Jak to? - Zostaliśmy zaatakowani z zasadzki około dwóch godzin temu. Nam udało jej się uciec, ale jej nie. Przeciwnicy nosili na sobie stroje Chmury i prawdopodonie przybyli po Byakugan'a. - Babciu. Jedna misja i już nigdy nie wrócę do wioski. Chyba, że jako więzień lub trup. - Poczekaj do rana. Jest już późno, więc i oni muszą się zatrzymać. Wyruszycie jutro o piątej rano. - Poza tym, nieźle ich pokaleczyliśmy, więc nie powinni być daleko. - Lepiej, żeby tak było. - Naruto wyszedł i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. - Ale sobie wdepnęłam! - Nadal jednego nie rozumiem. Dlaczego ukrywaliście przed nim jego rodzinę? - Minato miał wielu wrogów, którzy gdy tylko dowiedzieliby się o jego synu, natychmiast przybyliby, żeby zemścić się za wszystko co wycierpieli przez niego i cały klan Namikaze. Rozdział 4. "Powrót" Czarnowłosy chłopak przemierzał kolejne kraje w poszukiwaniu swojego celu. Po tygodniu od swojej ucieczki, zaczął poważnie rozważać to, co usłyszał od Hokage. - Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że zabicie swojego brata da ci spokój? Przywróci ład i porządek? - Nie obchodzi mnie nic poza zemstą. - Jesteś zaślepiony żądzą. Zostań z nami w wiosce, a w końcu i tak zdążysz zabić Itachi'ego. - Nie mam w zwyczaju odwlekać obowiązków. - A masz w zwyczaju myśleć o innych możliwościach? - Chodzi o coś konkretnego? - Skąd masz pewność, że on zrobił to z własnej woli. Może został do tego zmuszony. - Tylko co mogło być ważniejsze od własnego klanu, własnej rodziny?! - Może życie jego młodszego brata. - Może faktycznie taka prawda. W sumie i tak znudziło mi się poszukiwanie Itachi'ego. Wrócę do Konohy i spróbuję żyć inaczej niż dotychczas. Stęskniłem się za tym cholernym tępakiem. I za nią w sumie też. Rozdział 5. "Ostatnia Misja Namikaze" Równo o godzinie piątej, drużyna wyruszyła. Kurenai, Shino, Kiba i Akamaru prowadzili. Za nimi podążał Naruto, Gai, Neji, TenTen i Lee. - To tutaj. Na tej polance wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. - Rozejrzymy się tutaj i spróbujemy wyczuć Hinatę... Naruto! Nie pakuj się tu, bo pozacierasz ślady! - Damare! Wyczuwam ją gdzieś na wschód. Jest z nią około 4 ludzi. Nie wyglądają na potężnych. Bardziej niepokoi mnie osoba, która czeka na nich wraz ze swoimi przybocznymi. - Skąd wiesz, co dzieje się tak daleko? Nawet mój Byakugan nie sięga na taką odległość. Naruto obrócił się w ich stronę pokazując Mangekyou Sharingan'a. - Skąd go masz?! - Prezent. - Od kogo? - Ode mnie. - Nagle na środku polany pojawił się Itachi. Wszyscy sięgnęli po broń. Tylko Naruto stał bez ruchu. - Znalazłeś ją? - Zwrócił się do blondyna. - Niestety. Przetrząsnąłem cały pokój i nigdzie jej nie było. - Z resztą i tak nie będzie ci potrzebna. - Czyli on wraca? - Tak. Ale ty odchodzisz? - Prawda. A właśnie byłbym zapomniał. Arigato. - Nie ma za co. - Itachi zniknął. Wszyscy skierowali swoje zdziwione spojrzenia na Naruto. - Za co ty mu dziękowałeś. - Kurenai-sensei powinna się domyślać. - To on doprowadził cię na ślad rodziców? - Tak. A teraz ruszajmy! Cały oddział skierował się w kierunku, który wskazał Naruto. Niestety nie udało im się złapać porywaczy przed spotkaniem przeciwnika, z którym blondyn nie chciał walczyć drugi raz. - Macie dziewczynę? - A ty zapłatę? - Pokażcie. - Oto ona. Zadowolony? - I to jeszcze jak. Teraz wystarczy poczekać... - Na mnie?! - Naruto zeskoczył dokładnie w sam środek wymiany przerywając ją. Zaraz za nim wskoczyła reszta. - Znów się spotykamy. - Masz rację. - Przeciwnik zaskoczył wszystkich (oprócz Naruto) swoją szybkością. Ta walka powinna być jak ostatnio, ale teraz w oczach syna Czwartego widniał Mangekyou Sharingan. Używając go zdołał bez problemu uniknąć ciosu. - Jak?! Nawet poprzednim razem nie byłeś tak szybki! - Mina! Nie wtrącajcie się. Zabierzcie Hinatę i dajcie nam trochę miejsca. - Po chwili oberwał od rozpędzonego przeciwnika. Teraz już wiedział, że ma doczynienia z Sandaime Raikage. Tylko on mógł być tak szybki. - Naruto! Blondyn szybko wstał i cudem uniknął kolejnego ataku. Zbroja błyskawic, która pokryła Raikage zwiększała zasięg jego ataków. Naruto nie było to na rękę, ale znów musiał wykorzystać Kuramę. - Mogę? - Na co czekasz! W czasie, kiedy czekałeś na odpowiedź, to mogłeś już ze 3 razy odblokować zawór! - Dobra, dobra. Jinchuuriki Art! Nidaime Kitsune no o! Lisi Ogon! - Widzę, że masz lepszą kontrolę. - Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken! Katon: Rasen-Kunai! - Raikage uniknął shurikena, ale nie dostrzegł kunai'a, który odciął mu ramię. - Rokudaime Kitsune no o! Hakke Rokujuuyon no o! Lisi Ogon! 8 Trygramów 64 Ogonów - Korzystając z rozproszenia Raikage, Naruto zdołał podejść wystarczająco blisko, aby zadać wszyskie 64 ciosy. Trzeci przywódca chmury został odrzucony i nie podnosił się przez dłuższą chwilę. Naruto odwrócił się plecami i zaczął iść w stronę przyjaciół. Z jego lewej ręki kapała krew, co sugerowało drobne obrażenia. Nagle z piersi Naruto wyłoniła się ręka Raikage. Krew trysnęła z rany i splamiła trawę przed blondynem. Ciało martwego Uzumaki'ego upadło na ziemię. - Ha! I ty śmiesz nazywać się Jinchuuriki najpotężniejszego Bijuu?! - Wszyscy patrzyli z trwogą na sytuację, która przed chwilą miała miejsce. Przerażone spojrzenia wędrowały od ciała Naruto i idącego w ich stronę Raikage. Tylko jedna para oczu zatrzymała się na ostatnim Namikaze. Perłowe oczy błyszczały od łez, które spływały po policzkach Hinaty. - Porwaliśmy cię tylko, by dorwać tego blondasa, ale mogę upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Pozbędę się najpotężniejszej broni Konohy i zapewnię mojej wiosce, nasze własne kekkei genkai! - Raikage zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Hinata zdała sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jej wina. Gdy Raikage był już kilka kroków od grupki przyjaciół, z nikąd pojawił się shinobi. - Oodama Rasengan! - Blondwłosy chłopak przeleciał przed wszystkimi i zaatakował Raikage. Ten zaskoczony nie zdołał ani się uchylić, ani przywdziać zbroi błyskawic. Został posłany na ścianę skalną obok i przestał dawać znaki życia. Sandaime Raikage zmarł próbując zapewnić swojej wiosce dobrobyt. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Musiałem coś zabrać z domu mojego ojca. - Oprócz swoich tradycyjnych ubrań, nosił jeszcze płaszcz. Czarny płaszcz z czerwonymi płomieniami na dole. Wyglądał tak, jak płaszcz jego ojca, ale był czarny i nie było na nim napisu Czwarty. - Więc to był tylko klon? - Tak. Nagle z pomiędzy drzew wyskoczył przywódca klanu Hyuuga - Hiashi Hyuuga. Bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Naruto, który w ostatnim momencie zdołał teleportować się do kunai'a, który leżał wbity w ziemię zaraz obok. Uniknął ciosu wymierzonego w serce, ale nie spodziewał się kopnięcia, które posłało go na ziemię. Momentalnie zobaczył błysk kunai'a, który znalazł się przy jego gardle. - Hakke Kusho! - Hiashi został zmuchnięty z Naruto. Blondyn spojrzał w stronę, z której nadszedł atak. Zobaczył Hinatę, która stała przygotowana do walki. Naruto wiedział, jaka jest kara za zaatakowanie członka klanu, nie mówiąc już o przywódcy. - Jak śmiesz atakować własnego ojca?! - Ty zaatakowałeś pierwszy! - Ale nie ciebie! Chciałem pozbyć się tego Lisiego Demona, raz na zawsze! - Dlaczego? Dlaczego akurat on?! - Ponieważ to przez niego zostałaś porwana! - Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Hinata powoli podeszła do Naruto i pomogła mu się podnieść. - Więc to tak. - S-skąd o tym wiesz? - Wszystko słyszałem. Ten Demon sprowadza na nas same nieszczęścia. Poza tym, nikt nie płakałby po kimś takim. - Myli pan się. Naruto ma wielu przyjaciół, którzy... - Może i ma, ale Demon na zawsze pozostanie Demonem. Sytuację patową przerwał oddział ANBU, który momentalnie pojawił się na polanie. Widząc rannego Hiashi'ego natychmiast rozpoczęli próby ustalenia przebiegu wydarzeń. - Jestem Tenzou. Kto odpowiada za obrażenia pana Hiashi'ego? - Hinata zaczęła powoli podnosić rękę, ale Naruto ją ubiegł. - To ja. Ja zaatakowałem Hiashi'ego Hyuugę. - Ty jesteś Namikaze Naruto? - Tak. - No cóż. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, to moglibyśmy puścić to w niepamięć, ale ponieważ Hiashi-sama jest głową klanu, jestem zmuszony cię aresztować. - Dobrze, niech tak będzie. - Wszyscy patrzyli zdziwieni jak ich przyjaciel jest zakuwany w kajdany. Hinata chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Naruto posłał jej uśmiech w stylu wiem co robię. To ją trochę uspokoiło, ale tylko trochę. Rozdział 6. "Wyznanie" Naruto siedział we własnej celi. Nadal nie wiedział, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, ale był pewien, że i tak ma większe szanse, aniżeli miałaby Hinata. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos ANBU. - Masz gościa. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Hiashi. Usiadł naprzeciwko Naruto. - Dlaczego? - Naruto nie odpowiedział. - Dlaczego wziąłeś na siebie winę mojej córki? Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że jeśli ciągle ktoś jej będzie pomagał, to nigdy nie przestanie być beztalenciem? - Pańska córka, nie jest beztalenciem. Jest po prostu nie śmiała. - To też zmniejsza jej skuteczność. - Czy pan naprawdę jest tak ślepy? Wie pan jaka jest kara za zdradę klanu? - Wygnanie... - A za zamach na głowę klanu? - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona zostałaby... - Tak. Posądzonoby ją o próbę zamachu i przejęcia władzy w klanie. To do niej nie pasuje, ale sąd musiałby być neutralny. Wtedy zapadłaby decyzja o egzekucji. - Tylko, że teraz to ty zostaniesz niej poddany. - I co z tego? Jak sam pan powiedział - jestem Demonem, a za Demonami nikt nie tęskni. - Myliłem się. Nie jesteś Demonem. Jesteś synem Czwartego. Moje ambicje zaślepiły mnie. Czy mogę zrobić coś, aby zrekompensować się? - Tylko jedno. Niech pan nie osądza jej za to, jak walczy. Niech pan zda sobie sprawę, że ona ma siłę, by pewnego dnia przewodzić klanowi. Proszę jej zaufać i pozwolić być sobą. - Jak sobie życzysz. Po około kwadransie (A może i dłużej. W celi czas strasznie się wlecze.) Naruto usłyszał, że ma kolejnego gościa. Spodziewał się kata, ewentualnie rady egzekucyjnej. Zamiast nich zobaczył drobną kunoichi, której perłowe oczy wyrażały tylko smutek i obawę. Podeszła powoli i usiadła w miejscu, w którym niedawno siedział jej ojciec. Panowała cisza, więc Naruto mógł usłyszeć jej ciężki oddech i ciche łkanie. Wstał powoli tak, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzenia ANBU. Podszedł do kunoichi i usiadł obok niej. Powoli przygarnął ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Hinata wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła ronić kolejne łzy. Wiedziała, że poświęcił się, żeby uratować jej życie, ale nie wiedziała dlaczego. Wiedziała, że widzi go ostatni raz. Mimo to, nie potrafiła przełamać się i wyznać mu swoich uczuć. - Obiecaj mi coś. - D-dobrze. Zrobię w-wszystko, c-co t-tylko chcesz. - Nie poddawaj się. Bądź sobą i staraj się dawać z siebie wszystko. Nawet jeśli wszyscy będą rzucać ci kłody pod nogi, to ty i tak masz brnąć przed siebie. Spełnij swoje marzenia. - A-ale ja nie p-potrafię ich s-spełnić b-bez ciebie... - Hinata, jesteś silna i nie potrzebujesz żadnego wzoru do... - I-iie. N-nie o to m-mi chodzi. Ja n-nie potrafię ż-żyć bez ciebie... - Czy... ty... mnie... - T-t-tak... K-kocham c-cię... Naruto nie odpowiedział. Do celi weszło dwóch ANBU. - Wstawaj. Wybiła twoja ostatnia godzina. Członkowie ANBU skuli blondyna i wyprowadzili z celi. Kilka metrów od wyjścia, zatrzymali się. Drogę zagrodził im inny członek ANBU. Nosił maskę lisa, którą Naruto znał bardzo dobrze. Jednak zamiast typowego pancerza ANBU, miał na sobie ciemny płaszcz, spod którego wystawał prawie cały arsenał. - Przejmuję go. - Pozostali ANBU zniknęli, a Kitsune podszedł od Naruto. - Spokojnie. Przyszedłem po ciebie. - Mikido? - Hai. Wielki Mistrz poprosił mnie, żebym pomógł ci w ucieczce. - W takim razie, ruszajmy. Koniec. Tylko na jak długo...